Revival of the Mysterious Play
by Yami Basher
Summary: Play begins again. Kingdoms are in turmoil. 1,000 years has passed inside the book. Now four NEW Priestesses appear. They try and gather 28 NEW seishi. The race is on. The Universe of the Four Gods will never be the same. Find out the fate of old faces...
1. Reading the Book

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the anime Fushigi Yuugi or the idea behind Fushigi Yuugi along with the places. I do not in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators.

So here is the Fanfic

* * *

**Chapter One Reading the Book**

A strange voice recites a passage from a book:

_"This is the story that begins a new  
For it has already gone through one cycle  
But now once again danger looms  
This story is about four girls now  
Who each must single-handedly gather the Seven Stars of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakkou, and Genbuu  
And gain the power to make all of their own dreams come true.  
The story itself is an incantation  
And those who shall read it will gain the power  
To have their wishes granted.  
As soon as the page is turned,  
The story will become real and begin again."_

The voice is calm and holds wisdom. As the voice dies away four young girls get a weird sensation. They stop in their path.

They look around in every direction. To their right are stores with large glass mirrors with manikins on display in the windows inviting any shoppers in. They were in a shopping section part of town. To their left is a busy street, a four lane street with room for cars to park on the sidelines. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. Everyone around them was going about their business.

They are wearing the same style uniform. They appeared to go to the same school. The uniform is a short plaid blue and white miniskirt. The blue is a dark blue. They are wearing a long navy blue coat over a white dress shirt. They have on heavy above the ankle high socks and black dress shoes. Each is caring a navy blue messenger bag as their school bag.

"Did you fell that?" Asked Akiko Akagawa the shortest about 5' 1/2" tall and the oldest out of the four. She has long raven black hair with silver streaks. It is her natural hair color. She uses a green ribbon to tie her hair back. She prefers it up then down. She does have bangs. Her eyes are a deep blue sea green almost turquoise. Her blue navy jacket was thrown over her back along with her messenger bag with the straps being held by her right hand that was resting on her shoulder. She had undone three of the buttons on her white blouse. It wasn't tucked in. She was the only one unkempt.

"Yeah…" Answered Takara Shima the tallest about 5' 4" tall and the next in age out of the four. She and Akiko were only a month apart in age. Her birthday was coming soon. Her hair is long and brown but it is tinted copper. It is auburn with streaks of black. It is also her natural hair color. She lets her hair flow and doesn't use any sort of ribbon. She doesn't have bangs. Her eyes are green though they are not her natural color.

"What are you scared Akiko?" Called Kasumi Tsuchi. She looked much like the last girl that hadn't spoken yet. They had the same height 5' 2" tall and the same facial features. The only difference was their hair. Her hair is a light purple. She wears it in a high ponytail that is wild. She also has bangs. Her eyes are a dark blue.

"No," replied Akiko shortly with anger in her voice. She turned her eyes to the taller girl and narrowed them on her. She wanted her to say something else or at least try too. Out of the four she was the toughest and meanest. She had quite a reputation at school. No one would mess with her and that was how she liked it. But her friends knew her well she wasn't as bad as the middle school kids (their classmates) said she was.

"Would you too please stop?" Asked Moriko Tsuchi in a small voice. She was the nicest out of the four. She and Kasumi were twins. Her hair is a snow white. She wears it in two long pigtails. She has bangs. Her eyes are a dark blue like her sisters.

Kasumi didn't say anything. She knew better this time. She was thinking about what just had happened.

"It felt like a chill. Wasn't it?" Takara asked.

"Yeah…" Echoed Kasumi.

"Maybe it was a ghost," Akiko said her voice getting low and creepy. "Reaching out and touching our spines."

"Could it really be a ghost?" Asked Moriko again in a soft voice. She reached out and grabbed the sleeve of one of the girl's jacket.

"Will you stop it Akiko? You are scaring my sister," Kasumi said in a load voice.

"Well it could be true. I read it in a book one time," Replied Akiko.

"What book is that?" Asked Kasumi.

"Here we go again," sighed Takara. She had a lot on her mind. So she didn't need this. Her father wasn't doing so well. She was told yesterday about how long he was expected to live. It was less then a week the doctors believed. She wouldn't know exactly how long he had left to live. He could live longer which she hoped. He had promised too live at least until her birthday which was next week. It wouldn't be the same without him nothing would ever be.

She was supposed to go to school though she didn't want to. He didn't want her to remember how sick he was. He wanted her to remember the fun they had.

"Could it really be a ghost Takara?" Asked Moriko interrupting her thoughts. The girl tugged at her sleeve. The other two girls were still arguing.

"It isn't a ghost," said Takara firmly. She smiled at the younger girl reassuring her. Finally Moriko let go of her sleeve.

Kasumi had her hand up halting Akiko speech. The other girl looked annoyed. "We have wasted enough time here. We need to get the Tokyo Library."

"How far are we from it?" Asked Moriko.

"Not far…" Replied Kasumi as she started to walk on. "Wait you haven't been to the Library?"

"No," replied Moriko.

Kasumi turned to the other girls and looked at them. They both shook their heads no. "Why have you not gone there yet? Finals are coming up. You won't get into a proper high school without…"

"You sound like my mother," interrupted Akiko.

"Or my mother," said Moriko. There was a short pause before Takara and Akiko started laughing with Moriko joining in. Moriko and Kasumi were twins. So sounding like Moriko mother would mean that Kasumi was acting like her own mother. Kasumi's face turned red connecting the dots like the others had. She stormed on ahead.

Takara felt happy. It was the first time she had laughed in days. Her father wanted to enjoy life instead of thinking about how sick he was. Her friends didn't know how sick he was. She wasn't sure what to tell them. She kept everything in.

"It is no big deal anyway," Akiko said. "We are all going to the same high school anyway."

Kasumi slowed her walk not saying anything. She didn't want them to know that she would be applying to the best high school in Tokyo. She didn't want to leave her friends. Her eyes were sad though if they would have looked at her they would know. Luckily she was walking ahead of them.

"Right?" Akiko asked.

"Of course," Moriko said looking away. She knew about her sisters plans or at least their mother's plans for her sister were. She was also going to apply to that school. Chances of getting into that school were slim but she didn't want to be separated from her older twin sister.

"So why do we have go then?" Akiko asked.

"That isn't the point. We need to learn more. We should do our best to get into the higher level of school," said Kasumi.

"What for?" Akiko asked.

"Ryuu is what for," replied Takara. She was talking about their good friend Ryuu Nakano. He would be in his finally year of school when they would attend. All the girls had feelings for him. He was rather good looking. He had charm and class. He was tall and slightly built. He has short black hair and his bangs were spiky. His eyes were blue. He looked much like Sakuya from Sensual Phrase (Kaikan Phrase) Manga. Almost all the girls had crushes on him. He was like a prince charming.

"Oh…" Akiko said understanding.

"My understanding is that he doesn't like dumb girls," Kasumi said. She was feeling better. At some point she would have to tell her friends. She dreaded telling her sister the most. "By the way we are here."

The girls looked on at the tall and long building. "This place is all filled with books?" Asked Akiko.

"Of course it is silly," Kasumi said as she ascended the marble stairs. "You will learn a lot here."

The other three girls groaned as they also started to climb the stairs. "Remember Ryuu…He could be here," Kasumi said off hand.

"Come on let's go," called out Akiko springing on ahead. The other girls laughed as they followed quickly behind her.

As they reached the door Kasumi stopped them. "You all must not talk to loud. Or act up. I do not want to get kicked out of here," she told them in a firm voice.

"Yes mother," Akiko replied opening the door. The other two girls giggled and followed her inside.

"Whoa," Akiko said as she saw the inside of the place. Takara and Moriko echoed her.

The place had two stories. From the place they were standing at they could see the next level. A few feet in front of them were rows of tables. Places used to read and do homework. Around the tables were rows and rows of book and that was just the first level. Near the entrance was the place to check out books. A little ways off of that was a room that contained a vending machine.

"So here we are," Kasumi announced in a quiet voice.

"There are just so many books here," Akiko said in a normal voice.

"This is a library after all," Kasumi said annoyed in a quiet voice. She started to walk to the tables with the girls trailing behind. "Remember quiet voice."

"Yes, mother," Akiko grumbled. Kasumi shot her a look.

"I don't see Ryuu," Moriko said in a quiet voice which was actually her normal voice. She had been looking around since they walked into the place.

There were a lot of people here. Many of the tables were full. Almost every row of books had someone in it.

"Maybe he isn't here…" Akiko said looking around. She frowned. She was hoping to see him. She wanted his advice on something.

"He could be here," Kasumi replied while choosing a table. "We can't see everything right now." She sat down at a table. Setting her messenger bag on the table she pulled off her coat letting it drape over the chair.

Moriko and Takara sat down normally in two chairs. Both of them sat down on a side of Kasumi. Moriko was on her sisters left. Moriko and Takara left their coats on and set their messenger bag on the table. They were looking around the place.

"There's more?" Akiko asked while she pulled up a chair. She sat down backwards in it. She tossed her stuff on the table. She started to look around the place also. She was hoping to see Ryuu.

Some of Akiko stuff landed on top of Kasumi messenger bag. She pushed it away giving Akiko an annoyed looked which the other girl didn't notice. She started to pull out pens and paper. "We each will grab the books we need. I figured it would be easier to go by subject. If we all take good notes then we can photocopy them…" Kasumi voice trailed off. She wasn't sure if her friends were listening. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah we grab a book by subject and take notes," Akiko said looking off to the side.

"So how do we use this system anyway?" Takara asked turning to Kasumi. She decided to give her full attention to today like her father had wanted. "I have been looking at it and it appears to be a little…different."

"The system is a little much at first," Kasumi replied looking at the other girl. Takara raised her eyebrow expecting her to explain more. "I'LL just get the books." She sighed. She didn't have time to explain to them and study. They had wasted enough time getting to the library. They had to leave by a certain time to make the subway. She looked at her wristwatch. It was already past four. They had to leave by seven thirty to make it to the subway in time. Three hours was barely enough to cover what they had to cover.

"Hey isn't that Ryuu's ex-girlfriend?" Akiko said pointing in the direction she was previously looking at.

The other girls turned and looked. "Yeah it is," Takara confirmed.

"What is her name?" Moriko asked.

"It doesn't matter we scared her away," Akiko said and smiled. The other girls giggled. "It didn't take much."

"Her name is Chinatsu," Kasumi said after the giggling stopped.

"Chinatsu…I don't like it," Akiko said.

"Of course you don't," Takara said nudging her. "You don't like ANY girl that dates Ryuu."

"Neither do you," Akiko replied in a half smile. Takara smiled back at her.

"I think she is with someone?" Moriko said.

"Really?" Akiko and Takara said while standing up trying to get a better look.

"Yeah she is," Kasumi replied. "I think she is with Daichi."

"Daichi?" Akiko said making her lip curl while sitting back down. She didn't like the sound of that name.

"Didn't Ryuu and her JUST break up?" Asked Takara sitting back down.

"Yeah, it was a week ago," Moriko replied.

"She moves quickly," Akiko stated. "What does Chinatsu mean anyway?"

"It means a thousand summers," Kasumi replied turning back to her messenger bag.

"It should mean a thousand men," Akiko crackled. The girls laughed.

After the laughter died Kasumi said, "Well now I will go get our books while you all wait here. Don't do anything until I get back."

"Okay mom," Moriko said.

Kasumi gave her an annoyed smile. She stalked off to the book shelves. The girls watched as she combed through the books until she walked to far away for them to see her.

"So we can't do anything?" Akiko said. She put her elbows on the table and her hands on her checks. The other girls nodded at her. "This sucks."

Takara had been looking off in a certain direction. "I think I am going to get something to drink."

"You do know Kasumi will be mad if you leave," Akiko said. She was squashing her face out of boredom.

"I am just dying of thirst though," Takara said as she got out of her chair.

"Whatever it is your head," Akiko said.

Takara walked off in the direction of the vending machines. She didn't want to deceive her friends but she had to speak to Ryuu alone. She had spotted him walk in there. He was the only one who knew about her father's condition. In time she knew they would look after her and see him.

Once Takara was far enough away Moriko turned to Akiko and said, "hasn't Takara been acting a little strange?"

"What do you mean strange?" Akiko asked looking at the girl while still squashing her face.

"Well by now we would have at least gotten kicked out or warned," Moriko stated in matter of fact.

"We are not that bad," Akiko said. She became silent realizing what Moriko meant. She dropped her hands. "Yeah, she has been acting a little off."

"Well by now you and she would have me laughing so hard by now. You two can talk and joke about anything. But lately she has been…"

"Yeah," Akiko replied cutting her off. "Maybe it is her father."

"Do you think it is possible he has worsened?"

"No," Akiko said shaking her head. "She would have told us."

"Maybe it is her mother," Moriko stated.

"Maybe."

Takara had moved to far away to hear her friends talk. She walked into the room that had the vending machines. She didn't say anything to Ryuu. She hoped he realized she was there.

Ryuu was bending down grabbing a soda out of the machine. He stood back up and turned back around. God he was handsome.

"Hey Takara," he said noticing her. "How are you doing?"

Takara's face fell. "I don't know," she said coming into the room.

"I heard about your father," he said in a concerned voice. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," tears started to brim in her eyes. She walked over next to him and leaned against the machine. She wiped them away.

"If you would like to talk about it I am here," Ryuu said looking at her.

"It's just so…" She started and stopped.

"Hard," Ryuu finished for her. "Have you told your friends yet they could help you? I know what it is like."

"Nooo…" Her voice trailed off. "I just don't know what to say without crying." She brushed away more tears.

"It is okay to cry for girls that is," Ryuu said nudging her.

She gave him a half smile. He knew what to say to start her feeling better. He had always been like that. He was always there when she needed him. She in turn had tried her best to help him. Most guys don't open up but Ryuu had slightly to her. Maybe it helped that they lived in the same apartment building.

"Here," he said handing her the drink that he held. It was a green tea soft drink. He and she were the only ones that liked it. "Now let me see a full smile. A smile that I like."

She tried to smile at him but didn't manage it. He nudge her until he got a full one.

"That's it," he said moving to stand in front of her. "You should smile more," he brushed away her remaining tears. His hands were soft and gentle against her face. "You are much prettier when you do."

She blushed and looked down at the floor. She cracked open her soda. She continued to stare at the floor until her blushed faded.

Ryuu most have not been paying attention. He was busy grabbing another soda. "The last green tea," he said while taking it out of the machine. He cracked it open and took a drink.

Takara looked up at him. Their eyes met and she looked away from him. She thought she saw a blue light. "Did you see that?" A blue light had flashed for instant.

"See what?" He asked moving close to her.

"I thought I saw a blue light flash."

"Couldn't be. Up there is the restricted sections. Tons of old books. Well over fifty years old." He took a drink of his soda. "If you don't tell your friends tonight I will."

Takara nodded her head and turned her attention back to him. She watched while he take a drink of his soda. The light bothered her slightly. It most of been her imagination.

"It's good," he said smiling at her.

"Very," Takara agreed taking a drink. She smiled at Ryuu. She took out the rubber ball out her pocket and played with it in her hand.

"That's better," Ryuu said to her nudging her and smiling. He was referring to the fact that she was doing one of her old habits again throwing, rolling, or bouncing a little rubber ball.

Moriko and Akiko were in conversation not knowing that Takara had found Ryuu. "Her mother is such a witch," Moriko said.

Akiko raised her eyebrow. To make Moriko say that about Takara's mother the old bat had to be awful. Well, she was. Akiko and the rest all knew to well about her. Blaming Takara for the break up of her marriage was a little to much. She was the one at fault for making her husband leave her. Her mother said she wanted nothing to do with Takara.

"What's taking Takara so long?" Moriko said looking towards the soda machine. She noticed Takara with Ryuu.

"That bitch," Akiko said standing up. She reached out for her stuff.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kasumi asked coming up to the table.

"To get a drink," Akiko answered still looking towards the machine. She could barely see but Takara was looking down at the floor. She could have sworn that Ryuu had touched her face or maybe kissed her.

"It's far too early for that," Kasumi said. She started to go through the books she grabbed. "You get the mathematics Akiko. Moriko gets English. Takara gets…" Her voice trailed off as she looked for Takara. "Where's Takara?"

"Getting a drink," Moriko said. She stood up and grabbed her messenger bag also.

"Why?" Asked Kasumi.

Akiko had already started walking away from them towards where Takara was. She couldn't let Takara have too much of Ryuu's attention. She wondered when she would get to be alone with him also.

"Where are you going Akiko?" Kasumi called after her. She got shushed by the librarian. She frowned. Why couldn't they just study?

"Hey Kasumi," Moriko said to her twin. The girls looked at each other. Moriko nodded her head towards the vending machines. "Look who is here." With that she left Kasumi there trailing after Akiko.

Kasumi mouth formed in O shape as she saw what Moriko meant. She picked up her bag shoving her pens and paper into it. She grabbed her coat. She got a rude look from one of the librarians. She held up five of her fingers indicating she would be back in five minutes. The librarian nodded and moved on to the other people in the library. She rolled her eyes. They would have to be back in five minutes otherwise that strict librarian would take her books away.

"That's better," Ryuu said to Takara.

"What's better Takara?" Akiko said entering the vending machine room. She gave her friend a dirty look indicating that she was annoyed with her. Ryuu was looking at Takara still so he missed it. "Hi Ryuu," she purred.

Ryuu turned to her and smiled. "Hi Akiko," he said. "I was wondering where the rest of the bunch was."

"Hi Ryuu," Moriko said coming in shortly after Akiko.

"Hi Ryuu," Kasumi echoed.

"Hi Moriko. Hi Kasumi," Ryuu said giving them each a smile.

Moriko pushed pass Akiko to the vending machine. "Do they have Green Tea soda?" She searched the machine but secretly she wanted to get closer to Ryuu.

"No, sorry Moriko I took the last one," Ryuu said.

Her face pouted as she turned to him. "I sooo wanted one," Moriko whined. Moriko changes when she is around Ryuu. She is much more competitive.

Takara coughed she knew quite well that no one but her could finish drinking the Green Tea soda. The others just liked it because Ryuu did. At times it did get annoying. She usually finished their drinks. They had heard Ryuu likes it when a girl drinks what he likes. Though it still was only a rumor.

"Well, if you can't decide what you want move out of the way," Akiko said trying to shove the other girl.

"I was just going to ask Ryuu for his choice," Moriko said holding her ground.

Akiko stopped she also wanted to know what Ryuu would decide next.

"Let's see here," Ryuu said looking at the machine. "I am partial to Citrus Ginseng next."

"Then I will try that," Moriko said putting her money into the machine.

"Me too," Akiko said.

"Me three," Kasumi said standing in line behind Akiko.

Ryuu had moved to the garbage tossing his empty can away.

Takara rolled her eyes and looked away from the group back to where she saw the light. There was no way those three could drink that. She walked to the garbage and tossed her finished drink away still looking at the darkened part. She saw the stairs leading up to the restricted section.

"This is so good," Moriko purred.

"Yes it is," Akiko agreed.

"It is wonderful," Kasumi said taking a drink then coughing.

"So what are you gals studying tonight?"

"Lot's," Akiko said. "We are trying to get into your high school after all."

"I am telling them what to study," Kasumi said showing off.

Moriko had turned her attention to where Takara was looking at. She didn't want to take another drink of the soda. It tasted awful. She noticed a flash of silver light.

"Did you see that?" Moriko asked Takara.

"See what?" Takara asked.

"A flash of light."

"No, but I saw one earlier."

"Let's go check it out," Moriko said placing the soda can on a window seal.

"Okay," Takara said. She rolled her ball in her hands and followed Moriko.

"Where are you guys going?" Kasumi asked noticing the two girls head off in the direction of the restricted section.

"I thought I saw something," Moriko replied while still walking. They had reached the stairs landing.

"You can't go there it is restricted," her sister said annoyed.

"Whatever," Moriko said climbing up the stairs. Takara followed behind the girl.

"You guys can't go up there," Kasumi said. She placed her can next to her sisters then started climbing the stairs after them. She was trying to stop them.

"So what did you see," whispered Takara to Moriko as they ascend the stairs.

"I thought I saw a tiger," Moriko said as they reached the landing. "Well sort of."

Takara remembered the flash of blue light. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye bought she wasn't sure. She watched as the other girl was on the landing. She could hear Kasumi coming up behind them. She hit the landing a step behind Moriko. They walked down the hall together until they reached the door across from the stairs. It had a two signs one reading Important Documents Reference Room and the other No Unauthorized Personnel/Restricted Access.

All of a sudden the door opened by itself. The two girls looked at each other. It was strange that it would do that. Moriko shrugged. "I guess it is okay," she said then entered.

Takara followed right behind her. Inside the room it was dusty. There were several shelves but not as many as the main part of the library.

"It doesn't look like someone has been here in ages," Takara took notice.

"Maybe they just forgot about it," Moriko said.

All of a sudden a gust of wind came through the room. It blew Moriko and Takara hair around then it knocked a book of the shelf. The book fell to the floor making a slight sound. The two girls looked at each other not saying a word.

"What do you guys think you are doing to the libraries property?" Kasumi asked. She stepped into the room. She walked over to the book.

"Nothing," the other two girls said together.

"I doubt any of the librarians would leave this laying on the floor," Kasumi said picking up the book. She read the title from the light in the hallway. "The Universe of the Four Gods…" She turned the cover.

"So since we are finally alone," Akiko said to Ryuu. She had waited until she couldn't hear her friend's footsteps. "I wanted to ask if you have heard…"

"Yeah, I know of the rumors." Ryuu said. He leaned against the vending machine. "You shouldn't let them bother you."

"I know but still. Why does it always happen to me?"

"I think because some people don't know better," Ryuu said. "If you only showed the real you."

"The real me?" Akiko asked as she thought about.

"The Universe of the Four Gods that sounds interesting," Takara said coming up next to Kasumi. Moriko nodded and came on Kasumi's other side.

"It is in Ancient Chinese," Moriko said.

"Good observation," Kasumi said.

"So what is it exactly?" Takara asked. "My Chinese isn't that great."

"It is an Ancient Chinese novel. It is rather strange though."

"Ancient Chinese novel?" Takara said wondering about the book.

"What is strange?" Moriko asked looking at the book.

"The front cover has The Universe of the Four Gods but inside it is Revival of the Universe of the Four Gods."

"That is strange," Moriko said agreeing.

"How so?" Takara asked.

"You can't have two separate names for one book," Kasumi answered.

"Ohh. So…what else does it say?" Takara asked.

Kasumi looked at the book and begin reading from it.

_"This is the story that begins a new  
For it has already gone through one cycle"_

"Well that explains it," Takara says.

"Explains what?" Moriko asked a little puzzled.

"What is the real me?" Akiko asked.

"Who you are meant to be and not what others think of who you are," Ryuu responded.

"Ohh, I thought I was showing the real me."

"Does it bother you that other people talk about you?"

"Yes," Akiko answered.

"Then you are not being the real you."

"So how do I become the real me?"

"Only you can figure that one out," Ryuu responded. "Though my advice to you is do not feel like you are invisible. Your family ignores you but your friends don't. I don't."

Akiko smiled at Ryuu.

"You are like a little sister to me after all. All of you are," He said referring to her three best friends.

Her smile faded away. He didn't know how she felt. He didn't know how any of them felt towards him. She half smiled to herself she would have to change that. She placed the crappy drink next to the other's.

"What does it explain exactly?" Moriko asked again inside the restricted room.

Kasumi sighed. "It explains why it has two titles. The story is starting over though it has already gone through one cycle or story already."

"Ohhhh," Moriko said fully understanding. "Read more."

"Okay don't interrupt." Kasumi scanned the words translating them in her mind.

_"This is the story that begins a new  
For it has already gone through one cycle_

_But now once again danger looms  
This story is about four girls now..."_

"Maybe we should get Akiko. She is more into this kind of thing then any one else," Takiko suggested.

Kasumi gave her an annoyed look. She looked at her sister. Moriko nodded her head. "Go get her then."

"I will do it," Moriko said. She moved quickly towards the door. "Don't read without me."

Kasumi and Takara watched her leave. Takara looked at Kasumi. "What?" Kasumi asked.

"Don't read the book," Takara said.

Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you know how to read Ancient Chinese." Takara was impressed/

"It isn't that amazing," Kasumi said.

"Yeah it is," Takara insisted.

Moriko quickly walked to the flight of stairs. "HEY AKIKO AND RYUU you got to see this," she called down to them.

Akiko smiled at Ryuu. She remembered her plans. "COMING," she called. Her friends had helped her figure it out now.

"So Ryuu…" Akiko said moving in front of him.

"HURRY," Moriko called from above.

Akiko took a hold of his hand. Ryuu watched her. "You think we are little sisters to you."

He nodded his head.

She took a step in closer. She placed his hand on her bosom. "Maybe you shouldn't we are growing up quite well." She gave him a devilish smile then turned around and bounded up the stairs.

Ryuu flex his hand. He remembered the warmth of her chest. He knew it way to well. The girls were starting to feel less and less like sisters to him. It didn't help that his classmates have noticed their changes also. He had to stop himself from wanting to kiss Takara today. She was so vulnerable and beautiful. He wanted to stop her pain so bad.

"COME ON, Ryuu," Moriko called.

Maybe after today he would stop looking at them as sisters. He had the feeling that no other girl he went out with could compare to them. He remembered Chinatsu saying something like that. He turned and bounded up the stairs after the girls. Many guys would consider him lucky.

Moriko noticed Akiko smirk. She was dying to know what happened but Ryuu showed up. "Oh my god," Moriko said after Ryuu was there. She started walking them down the hall. Moriko told them what was interesting.

"Book?" Akiko asked. "You brought me here for a book?"

"It is not ordinary. You will like it," she insisted.

"How so?"

"Well it tells a story about four girls," they reached the door and step inside. Moriko motioned with her head at Akiko and Ryuu.

Both Takara and Kasumi noticed. They looked at each other and smiled. They wanted to know what happened but Ryuu was there. There was no point in asking.

"What is this book?" Akiko asked folding her arms across her chest. She noticed her friend's expressions. She wanted to change the subject before Ryuu noticed it too. She could still feel the warmth of his hand on her chest.

"It is an Ancient Chinese Novel called The Universe of the Four Gods," Kasumi responded. She started to read from the book.

"Revival of the Universe of the Four Gods."

"Wait. I thought it is called Universe of the Four Gods," Akiko asked.

"It is and it isn't," Takara said.

"Huh? How is that possible?" Akiko asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't be up here," Ryuu said.

"It's fine," Kasumi said. Everyone else gave her a strange look. She above all would never break rules. "The story is starting over though it has already gone through one cycle or story already."

"Ohhh. Go on," Akiko said pretending she knew what was going on.

"The Universe of the Four Gods. Revival of the Universe of the Four Gods," Kasumi started the story.

Akiko rolled her eyes at this Kasumi always begins the story with the title. She doesn't want to leave any detail out. The odd thing was that there was no author. She listened as the other girl read Ancient Chinese.

_"This is the story that begins a new  
For it has already gone through one cycle_

_But now once again danger looms  
This story is about four girls now  
Who each must single-handedly gather the Seven Stars of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakkou, and Genbuu  
And gain the power to make all of their own dreams come true.  
The story itself is an incantation  
And those who shall read it will gain the power  
To have their wishes granted.  
As soon as the page is turned,  
The story will become real and begin again."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Asked Akiko walking towards her friends and looking at the book.

"We don't know. We thought you would know," Kasumi said. "You like this sort of thing."

"How am I supposed to…"

Before she could finish they all were wrapped in a different type of light. Takara was wrapped in a blue light. Akiko was wrapped in a red light. Kasumi was wrapped in silver light. And Moriko was wrapped in a black light. They vanished from their spot. The book fell to the ground with a thud.

"Moriko? Kasumi? Akiko? Takara?" Called Ryuu as he looked around. "Where are you girls at?" He searched around the room looking for them. He couldn't find them. His eyes landed on the book. 'It couldn't be,' he thought. He picked it up reading the first page.


	2. Entering the Universe of the Four Gods

**Chapter Two**

"_Herein contains the tale of four young ladies and their quests to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakkou, and Genbuu together,"_ Ryuu read from the book. His eyes looked on puzzled. The Ancient Chinese book was strange. He hadn't read anything like this before. Ancient Myths were a hobby of his.

"Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakkou, and Genbuu? They are the four gods that guard the four cardinal points: North, East, West, and South." He read from the book. He frowned. "What do they have to do with the girls? Why were they wrapped in that strange light?" He asked himself out load.

"_And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the Heroines, and grant you your wish."_

"My wish? What the hell is going on?" Ryuu was puzzled completely dumbstruck. He had never heard of a myth quite like this.

"_For once the moment the page was turned the story will become real," _Ryuu read from the book.

"_The young ladies all had the requirements to open the door to the other world and descend upon the countries of Konan, Kutou, Sailo, and Hokan."_

"_The young lady chosen by Seiryuu, her mother had abandoned her and her father was an expected lost those events had destroyed her heart. She descended upon, Kutou."_

"_The name of the young lady on her destined path to become the priestess of Seriyuu was…"_

"Takara?" Ryuu thought out load. "Are you all in the book?"

"…_Takara Shima. She wondered alone in the desert miles away from the city of Xing-yuàn."_

Takara had passed out. When she awoke she sat up on the sand. She was bewildered to what had happened. A moment ago she was with her friends in the Library. She looked around at her predicament.

"Where am I?" She asked out load. There was nothing but sand, cactus, and much other desert plant life as far as the eye could see. She couldn't see anyone else. There was nothing to tell her where she was or where her friends were. _'Tokyo is not like this,' _she thought. _'Am I dreaming?'_

She reached over to her right arm and pinched it with her left. She felt the pain. "I guess I am not dreaming." She frowned and picked herself up. She wiped the sand from her legs and clothes.

She looked at where she had awoken up at. She could see her body impression in the sand. She turned around searching. There were no other marks in it. The sand was just drifting. It looked like waves from the ocean painted in a still picture except that it was made out of sand.

She turned around gazing further out. There were no impressions by any of the dunes. There was nothing to explain how she got there. It was as if she was just dropped there.

Takara gazed into the sky. She shielded her eyes the best she could from the sun. There were hardily any clouds. No birds flocked over head. She could see a spec of something but it was to far off to tell what it was. It couldn't have been an air plane. She didn't hear any engine.

An airplane couldn't have dropped her off anyway. It would have left marks in the sand. If she did jump out where was her parachute and why didn't she remember it. There was nothing here to tell her what had happened.

A strange thought played in her mind. The only thing that would explain her predicament was an alien abduction. She had read in those phony magazines from classmates that people don't remember what happened to them. Many of the abductees, what you call people abducted by a UFO, were left in strange foreign places. The abductees believed it was a test.

Takara grunted. She couldn't have been abducted. It was to strange. Could it have been the book? That was an even stranger thing.

"What happened?" She said out load. She sighed at her crazy thinking. She had to get back to normal and figure out what was going on. "What's going on? What was that light?" Fear swelled in her chest. Where were her friends?

"Akiko? Kasumi? Moriko? Ryuu?" She called. Hearing no answer tears stung her eyes. She crumpled to the ground. The sun felt to hot for her.

"Why am I all alone?" Tears started to flow from her eyelids. She tried to rub them away. Her heart ached for her friends. She was alone. Maybe she was abducted or inside the book. To her right now it didn't matter she was all alone. It was something she always feared. Something she knew was going to happen. But it shouldn't have happened this soon.

"Takara…" Ryuu said with his voice full of sympathy. He had read what happened from the book. He knew his friend had hated being alone. Her mother had abandoned her. Her father was leaving her also. She feared being alone. Now she was completely alone inside the book.

He slumped down on the floor. Something had hit his left dress shoe. He leaned to pick it up. It was Takara's ball. He squeezed it as he continued to read the story.

"_Takara had cried for a while. Finally when tears would flow no more she picked herself up. She was confused, alone, and afraid. But sitting there crying she knew wouldn't change her predicament."_

"_The sun felt to hot on her skin as she walked. She took of her navy coat carrying it along with her messenger bag. The sun then started to prickle her bare skin burning it. She had no water to drink. She had to move on and find shelter. Starting off in one direction she began her journey..."_

Ryuu looked at the page. There was a picture of Takara but in ink. It looked so strange. It couldn't have been possible this was only a book. He turned the page and continued reading out load.

"_The young lady chosen by Genbuu, her mother and father had separated splitting her and her twin sister up. Her mother constantly nagged her making her apply to a high school that she never wanted to go to. She feared she would never see her friends anymore or her sister. Her heart was ready to crack. She descended upon, Bei-Jia."_

"_The name of the young lady on her destined path to become the priestess of Genbuu was Kasumi Tsuchi." _

Kasumi awakened in the snow. She picked herself up and shivered. "Huh?" She looked around her surroundings. "Where am I?" She shivered once more.

Her hand held her navy coat. She slipped it on. But the coat couldn't keep the cold out. The snow she was in was near her knees. She felt the bitter cold against her bare skin. She shivered inside it while looking at her surroundings.

There was snow tons of it. She could see a village down far below. Pine trees were everywhere. The trees here were the only ones that could still have greenery in this type of climate. _'I'm on a mountain?' _She thought. _'Before I was in the library with my friends…'_ She stared at the city down below.

She took a step towards the city. _'The sun should be low in the sky. Where did all this snow come from?' _A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. '_How is this possible? Was I dropped here? Then where are my captures foot prints? Where…' _Her face paled as she realized the most important thing of all. _'Where are my friends?_'

"Moriko?" She called continuing walking on her path. "Akiko?" Takara? Ryuu? Where are you?"

'_What was that light? What in the world happened' _She looked around once more. She had once read a book that described a place like this._ 'It's like I am in Ancient China. Am I in the book?' _Kasumi thought.

She stopped in her tracks. She heard a load noise. It sounded like a baby crying. But it was far to more frightening. It wasn't a natural baby cry. Though she didn't know what it was it frightened her. It sent shivers down her spine. She listened as it appeared to be getting closer and closer. She had to cover her ears the sound frightened her to much. Though her ears were covered she could still hear the horrible sound. Tears stung her eyes. It was too much. She then realized why it was so loud. It was coming from behind her.

Kasumi turned around. Her heart sank. She watched as three giant beasts about as tall as the trees stepped out from the trees behind her. They looked like abnormal snowmen of legends except their heads were more canine like. They had large claws and teeth. She covered her ears. They were the ones making such horrible noise.

She watched as they bent the trees. Some groaned and gave way to their strength. These beasts were powerful whatever they were. All she could assume they were youkai, demons. She never read anything like this being in Ancient China.

'_I am not in Tokyo anymore,' _she thought.

With her eyes locked on the creatures she watched them. As one noticed her and came towards her she started to run. The snow was too deep for her to run far. She kept on getting stuck. She had to lift her legs up higher to even move. She could feel the creature easily closing the gap between them.

She screamed and ran as best as she could. She could feel the giant creatures behind her. They were chasing her. She stumbled and fell into the snow.

'_This has to be a dream,'_ she thought and silently prayed.

"_Kasumi clasped on the ground. She thought that she had to be in a dream. Fear filled her thoughts. She laid there cowering. She felt helpless for she was too afraid. Her fear made her pass out. She was at the mercy of the creatures," Ryuu read out load from the book. _

"Kasumi…" Ryuu yelled. He felt hopeless sitting there reading the book. His heart ached. He knew these girls. He loved each one of them. He desperately wanted to help his friend. But all he could do was continue to read the book learning the fate of his friends.

Ryuu looked at the page. There was a picture of Kasumi but in ink. It looked similar to the one of Takara expect for the fact that Kasumi was lying in the snow and beasts were near her. He turned the page and continued reading out load.

"_The young lady chosen by Suzaku, she feels forgotten by her family. Horrible rumors fly at her last safe heaven. Her heart was ready to break. She descended upon, Konan."_

"_The name of the young lady on her destined path to become the priestess of Suzaku was Akiko Akagawa." _

Akiko stirred she had passed out. When she awoke she slowly sat up. She looked around her surroundings. Everything around her was dead. It was like she was in a waste land. The buildings were crumbling. Even so people walked around. People she didn't recognize. Going about their business none of the people seemed to mind her. They all wore kimonos. As if she was in Japan over a hundred years ago.

"Where am I?" She said out load. She stood up. "Is this a dream?" She pinched herself. "Ouch." It wasn't a dream.

"If this isn't a dream then…" She felt awkward and puzzled. _'I was in the library with my friends,'_ she thought. _'Where are my friends?'_

"Takara? Moriko? Kasumi? Ryuu?" She yelled taking a step forward. "Where are you?"

Some people turned to look at her. After a few seconds they went back to their own business. She was far to shy to ask them where her friends were. Or where was she.

She felt all alone. _'Did they leave me too?'_ She thought. She had no one left. Her friends had left her. Her eyes became cloudy and sad. She was finally all alone. The thing she feared the most. Walking forward she found a beaten road. She decided to follow it. There wasn't anything else she could do.

She felt so lost and alone. It hurt her terribly. Her heart ached.

This place climate was a little to hot but nothing that bad. Akiko didn't seam to notice. She dragged her coat and messenger bag by her side.

She didn't notice the travelers as she walked on by. The young and old men stared at her. She couldn't notice anything in the state she was in. Her heart had finally broken.

"_The young girl, Akiko, walked into the capital city of Konan,"_ Ryuu read from the book. _"The young girl was in a daze. She didn't notice the great city or the strange men that were watching her. She kept on going straight entering an alley that was dissertated. The men followed her slowly with wicked grins on their faces. Five men surrounded her. As if she was a tasty meal for this pack of wild animals. One man grabbed a hold of her. The young girl didn't resist. She didn't do anything. He pushed her to the ground and climbed on top of her..." _

"Akiko…" Ryuu said. He felt helpless again. He couldn't help any of them. It was a horrible feeling for him. Every time they had needed him, he promised him that he would be there. This time he couldn't. He could only read from the book.

Ryuu looked at the page. There was a picture of Akiko but it was in ink. It looked similar to the ones before except Akiko was being held down by a man. He turned the page and continued reading out load.

"_The young lady chosen by Byakko, her mother and father had separated splitting her and her twin sister up. Her twin sister was going to leave her. Her heart was ready to break. She descended upon, Salio."_

"_The name of the young lady on her destined path to become the priestess of Byrakko was Moriko Tsuchi." _

Moriko awakened in the sand. She sat up slowly while looking around. She was in a desert. She could see a city not to far off in the distance.

"Where am I?" She called out load. She stood up. _'Could I be dreaming?'_ She thought. She pinched herself. She could feel the pain. 'I guess not…' She frowned. 'I was in the library with my friends." She looked around. "Where are they?'

"Kasumi? Takara? Akiko? Ryuu? Where are you?" She called out. Hearing nothing she frowned once more.

'_This doesn't make any sense,'_ she thought. _'What is this place? It looks like Western China. But how is that possible?_' She started to walk to the city.

"Kasumi? Ryuu? Takara? Akiko? Where are you?" She called once more. There was no one close enough to hear her calls. Maybe if she walked to the city they were there she hoped.

Moriko walked until she reached the city. She entered the gates which encircled the city. Inside the city everything was different. She noticed that everyone was dressed in kimonos. Kimonos were a little bit old fashioned and formal for taste. Some wore partial kimonos. But none had vibrant color which she was used to seeing.

'_So where am I exactly? Could I be in the book?'_ She thought. She noticed that everyone stared at her as she walked by. She felt awkward and out of place. She continued to walk on. The city was large. _'Could I really find anyone here? Am I being left behind?' _

"Hello…" She spoke to a lady that was at a vender. The lady was looking over the large pancakes. The lady ignored her. She could tell that she was currently in the market district.

"Can you help me?" Moriko asked the lady. The lady quickly passed the money to the vender and walked away.

Moriko frowned. _'Was everyone like this?'_ she thought. She continued to stay at the booth but the vendor ignored her. She watched as every costumer was helped except her. Feeling feed up Moriko left. _'This place isn't too friendly…'_

"_Moriko continued to wonder around searching for her friends to no avail,"_ Ryuu read from the book. It appeared that the book would be switching back and forth between the girls. Thankfully Moriko hadn't ended up in a horrible or tough spot like the others. Deep down Ryuu feared that she would too. But all he could do was hopelessly read. A strange feeling gnawed at him but he didn't want to put down the book.

He stared at the ink picture of Moriko. It gave her a sad look. He could see a town with stone buildings in the back ground. Her pig tails were still visible in the picture. He turned the page.

"_Kasumi had fallen and passed out of fright from being chased by the Maw. Luckily for her three men had return from a hunt helping the helpless girl out."_

"Is she alive?" Spoke the youngest man in the party. He has long red wine (dark red) colored hair. He has bangs. His eyes are the color of violet. He is wearing a traditional style hunter's outfit without the hat. It is dark blue and black. He wears a haori, a partial kimono, which ends at his thighs. He is wearing it over dark blue pants. He has on a dark blue and black coat that was opened. He has on a red slash. He has a red cloth covering his right eye. He is carrying a bow and arrow. Over his shoulder is his buck skin arrow case.

The older gentlemen that he was with touched the girl's neck. "Barely," he said sadly. He leaned over to carry the girl. He felt the younger boy's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll carry her father," the younger boy said. He bent down taking off his jacket and putting it on the girl. He then picked up the unconscious girl. Standing up he carried her awkwardly at first until he was able adjust to the weight. He had carried her for a ways when they reached the path to the village.

"That is a good boy, Yuudai," the older man said with a smile. He was proud of his son.

"Father…" Yuudai said annoyed. He hated that his father called him a boy. He was man by the standings of the village. But he always let it be. He knew that he would always appear a boy to his mother and father.

"How is Isamu?" His father asked.

"He can walk. His wounds are not too severe. I was able to stop the bleeding. But he will need attention right away. He went on ahead. So we better hurry," replied Yuudai as they walked. He was speaking of the other man that had adventured with them.

"So will her," the father said referring to the fact that the unconscious girl needed to see a doctor also.

"Ma won't be happy that you brought home another stray."

"Oh no your mother will like this one."

Yuudai looked at his father puzzled. He had been a stray. He had known of another boy also. It was hard on families to feed themselves. To feed others would be very hard on them. But why would his mother like this one?

The father chuckled. "It will finally even us out. Also she may come to like you…" His wise voice trailed off.

"Father. I will not wear any of those ridiculous hats."

"My boy. I was talking about marriage and you are worried about hats."

"I know what you were getting at father. You would like me to marry so I can wear the celebration garments and hat. It is they only hat that I agreed to wear after all."

The father chuckled. "Sometimes you are to smart for your own good. So isn't she pretty? Don't you think?"

Yuudai rolled his eyes. "Think whatever you want father but right now what is most important is making her well." They had arrived at the village. There were several guards posted. The village had been attacked by Maws before. The Maws are the name of the canine like monsters that had attacked the young girl.

"Father?" Yuudai finally said.

"Yes, Yuudai."

"Isn't she dressed strange? She is dressed far to cold for this climate."

"Yeah, it is strange."

"Father what do we do if she isn't from here?"

"Nothing child. Let's just make sure no one notices."

"But could we be safe?" He could see sadness in his father's eye. He knew the answer. They could start harboring a foreigner. Their country was on the brink of war. It could mean death for their whole family. But still what could one woman do…

An older woman came running up to them. Her hair was a mess. She had age lines like Yuudai's father. "I was so worried when I saw Isamu. I was afraid that the Maws had gotten you all too. He went to the doctor so quickly I had no time to ask him."

"Mother," Yuudai said. "We need to get to the doctor."

"Oh…My lord," she saw the young lady in his arms. She touched the girls face. "Hurry we must make haste. The doctor should be at his home." She turned away from them walking along the path. "But let's take her home. She has the chills we must warm her up. Daifu go fetch the doctor."

Yuudai followed after his mother in a hurried pace. He was careful not to drop the girl. He hadn't got a look at her but her cloths were different. They were not the kind you should wear around here. She was dressed for warmer weather. He doubted she was from this village. He knew all the young girls there. Well, they all knew him here. He didn't care too much for them. They were too giggly and persistent. They annoyed him.

Yuudai and his mother arrived at their hut. He followed his mother inside. "Set her down on a bed," she instructed. He went into one of the two adjacent rooms. It was his room. He did what he was told. He tried to be as gentle as he could be.

His mother came into the room with a pile of blankets she had grabbed from other rooms. She set it on the bed. "Take off her clothes we must get her out of those things."

Yuudai's face flushed instantly. He then blushed.

"This isn't the time to be embarrassed. She needs out of those clothes," his mother ordered. She left the room to fetch more blankets.

Yuudai slowly undressed the girl. He took out her hair piece allowing her wet her to dry easier. He put her things on the floor near the bed. He lifted up the blankets and placed her down in them. Her skin was soft but cold. It was the first time he had seen a naked girl. It was also the first time a naked girl was in his bed. He started to pile the blankets on top of her.

His mother came into the room with more blankets and pillows. "Good," she said noticing the girl's clothes on the floor. "We need to prop the girls' legs up."

"What for?" Yuudai asked.

"Her legs were swollen. She may have the cold bite. We need to elevate them or the tissue could be damaged."

Yuudai nodded. He walked to the end of the bed. He carefully reached under the blankets while his mother inserted pillows. He had helped his mother once before about two years ago. His father had found a teenage boy in the snow. The boy pulled through but was a spoiled brat. His mother understood towards the boy something he never understood why. The boy left after a month with him. He hated to admit it but he was sad to see the boy go. They had become sort of like brothers. They were the same age. The boy's name is Kane.

"So…what happens next?" Yuudai asked his mother. They had finished elevating the girl's feet and putting the blankets on her.

"Nothing. We await the doctor and hope she pulls through," his mother had sadness in her eyes. "Her hair is like pure white snow."

He touched his mother's shoulder trying to comfort her. "She will mother. She will." His mother squeezed his hand. She smiled at him. Yuudai always knew his mother had a big heart.

They heard the door open. Daifu had returned. He walked into the room with an older gentleman in toe. This one was carrying a black bag. He was the town's doctor.

Dr. Dokuta walked over to the girl. He started checking her over. He lifted up the blanket checking her feet. "You have done well Reidou." He put the blanked back down.

The old woman blushed. "Nothing more then I have been taught by you."

"Well…" Yuudai asked after the doctor had started to comb through his bag.

"She will be fine in time. I believe," the doctor said. "Though she will need constant care. I fear she has the chills. Her body temperature is to low. And I am worried about her legs getting the cold bite. Luckily," he pulled out what he was searching for. It was medical herbs. "Reidou did the right treatment to start with. She still has a long way before she recovers."

"_The doctor gave the medical herbs to the Seken family. He informed then to admittedly give them to her when she wakes up. He wasn't sure when she would wake up. The doctor left the family after receiving payment. He would come back to see how she was doing later that night,"_ Ryuu read from the book. He sighed heavily. Kasumi wasn't hurt by the monsters that the book called Maws. But she wasn't out of the woods yet he still had many things to worry about. Luckily they were treating her right so far.

The next ink picture for Kasumi was of her lying in a bed. A man and woman looked over her from the door. He guessed that they were the boys' parents. Their son was by her side. Ryuu yearned to be the one by her side. He silently turned the page with a sad heart. He watched as each word appeared reading on.

"_Akiko still showing no signs of life was touched brutally by a man while others waited their turn…"_A tear rolled down Ryuu's cheek as he read her fate.

"When you are done save some for us," joked a man that watched his body have his way with this girl.

The man on Akiko tore at her clothes while touching her body. He laughed. He put away his knife this girl wouldn't put up any fight.

"Don't you think it is strange that she doesn't react?" Another man spoke.

"No way," replied a different man. "It is more fun this way. Girls can be such a pain when they try and fight. They are after all helpless." The men chuckled at his comment.

"How helpless are the women really?"

"Very," one man said laughing. He stopped realizing that he wasn't talking to one of his friends.

A man stood. He was tall and slender. He looked young. He has long grey hair. His eyes are purple eyes. He has in two golden ear rings on left ear. He is wearing blue armor with a white dress shirt and black pants underneath. At his left side was a katana. "So this is where you have all been hiding. Scum's like you."

One of the men laughed. "Scum's?" He spoke laughing some more. He pulled out a blade. "An arrogant prick like you knows nothing."

"I know it is wrong to take a girl," He said while putting his right hand on his katana. "So hand over the girl and you won't get hurt."

"Heh." The man and the leader of the group got off the girl. "Five against one? I doubt that." He pulled out his knife while the others followed his action.

One man came at the younger man. He swiftly dodged it pulling out his katana. Another man swung at him. He dodged that attack also. He ran forward easily missing the other two men's swings. Turning back he swung his blade to the left it hit one of the man's flesh causing a large cut across his chest. Blood dripped from the wound and the man fell to the ground. The man covered wound with his hand trying to stop the bleeding.

A man attacked him from behind. He dodged that attack while changing his swords hand. He brought his sword up striking him down. Two men had fallen there was only three left.

Two of the men were behind him while the leader picked up the girl in front of him. He was in the middle of it all. The leader put his blade to the girl's throat. It was a coward move. He was able to back up from the middle of it. He finally was against a wall.

"Put down your weapon," the leader spat out. His voice was shaky. One man had taken out two of his men. His men weren't weak fouls like this man made them out to be.

"Heh," the stranger said. He gave him a half smile. He rose up his sword over head.

The two men from behind him ran at him. He threw his sword at the man holding the girl. A second later he did a back flip. He narrowly escaped the men's' attack. With their backs turned to him while he hung in the air he pushed against them making them fall on the ground fast and hard. He landed on their backs.

His movements were fast. He pressed certain pressure points making them lose consciousness with his feet. His shoes were made out of a flimsy cloth and had hardily any soul. It made it easier for him to use them as a weapon. Walking across their backs he walked towards the girl.

She had slumped over while her capturer tried to pull out the stranger's katana out of his lower arm. His arm was held against the wall. He couldn't move.

The stranger walked up to the man. The man had fear in his eyes. He still tried to pull out the katana. The stranger reached down grabbing the knife the man had earlier. He had lost it when the katana struck his arm.

Turning it around the stranger struck the handle against the man's face. The man passed out from the blow. Only then did the stranger pull out the sword. The man dropped to the ground while blood started to form a pool around him from his wound.

The stranger pulled out a cloth. He wiped his katana with it. Once the blade was clean he put it back in its hilt.

He bent down once again. He lifted the girl up placing her on a shoulder with ease. He stepped over the men walking back down the alley. He pulled out a card from his pocket throwing it on one of the men.

The card explained who the men were. It also explained their crimes. It had two symbols on it explaining who was responsible. The symbols were K.L. which stood for the Konan Liberation. The stranger left carrying the girl his job there was done.

"_The stranger carried the girl with him…"_ Ryuu said. He sighed with relief. Thankfully Akiko wasn't harmed. He wasn't sure what the K.L. was but they appeared to be good guys. He hoped that they were. The strange sensation still gnawed at him. He wanted to stop to figure out what it was but he couldn't put down the book. His friend's lives were in danger.

He studied Akiko ink drawing. This was the first one he couldn't tell which girl it was. She was thrown over the shoulder of a strong man. He turned the page. He didn't care to look at the man. He continued to read from the book learning his next friends fate.

"_Takara wondered the desert for hours..."_

Takara could feel the scorching sun prickling her skin with its rays. Her mouth was cotton dry. She felt dizzy and confused. Her head was pounding in her skull. She continued to walk aimlessly. She didn't know is she was walking in any certain direction. Everything looked the same.

She saw a little boy. He was bold but had unusually markings on his head. He was barely wearing anything. "You are not to far away," he spoke to her. He pointed off into a direction. "This way priestess of Seiryuu."

She turned in the direction he had pointed too. When she looked back he was gone. Was she starting to see things? Had it been a mirage? She didn't have much choice. With the little strength she had left she walked in the direction the boy had pointed in.

"_Takara continued this time with a destination. Wither or not she would make it would depend on her own strength,"_ Ryuu read from the book. He sighed. He knew all the girls were strong but how strong did they have to be? Why did they have to enter this book? He glanced at his watch. Only an hour had passed but in the book hours have passed. The library would close in a few hours. He was due home along with his friends. How could he explain what happened?

It appeared the book worked differently. An hour had only pasted. But hours have passed in the book. It didn't tell the time so he could only guess a three to six hour ration. All he could do was continue to read hoping that his friends would find a way home.

Takara's ink drawing was much like the first. But this time it looked worse. It was as if the heat was getting to her. The drawings were so precise it scared Ryuu. He turned the page quickly. Watching as the fate of his next friend future words slowly appeared one by one.

"_Moriko had searched for hours to no avail. She grew tired of searching. The city was by far too big for one person to search…"_

Moriko sat on the ground. She sighed. She wasn't able to find her friends. This place was by far too big for her. She looked around where she was at. She was in another shopping district. Across the street or dirt path was a store filled with teenage girls. Her guess was that some handsome man worked there. Though this placed appeared to be Ancient China times hadn't really changed.

Many of the girls didn't stay for long. She guessed that they couldn't. They probably all had family and friends to go to. She sighed looking away. She was damn thirsty after walking for hours. She was about to glance at her watch until she heard a voice near her.

"Why hello there," spoke a man.

Moriko looked up. The man smiled at her. It was the man from the plant shop. He was quite handsome close up. She understood why this man had drawn the girl's attention. He had long black hair. Though how close she was from him she could see it was a dark purple almost black colored hair. His eyes are the same color purple. He was wearing a black shirt over dark blue pants. He had an apron on of sorts. His right hand had on a black glove.

"Hello…" Moriko finally said.

The guy smiled again. "You looked rather sad. So, I decided to come over and give you this." He held a dark purple flower in his hand. The petals also had yellow and specs of white and black.

She took the flower. "Thank you." She said in a dry scratchy voice. She then coughed covering her mouth. The flower was quite beautiful.

"The flower is an airiba. It means faith and hope. I thought it was appropriate. Though I suppose you would rather have a glass of water," the man said. He offered her his left hand to help her stand.

Moriko gladly accepted his hand. Once she touched it she felt something strange. Though he helped her to stand he quickly dropped her hand. She expected that he had felt it too.

The man was looking at his hand. "This way," he told her. He then started rub the back of his hand with the glove on. For some reason it burned.

The man continued to rub it. For some reason he thought if he took of the glove it would glow. Why had the symbol reacted to this girl? Could she be the priestess? Could the legend be true? Could it be happening again? There were so many questions and no answer. He didn't need answers. The priestess has already come and went. The symbol was merely a birthmark. But it didn't explain his powers. He sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" The girl asked. He heard her scratchy voice. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as they crossed the street. Her voice had a strange hint to it. Though it lacked water he wondered if she could sing. Her voice reminded him of the wind. Not the wind that had howled but the wind the rustles the trees or wipes through the chimes, a sweet melody.

"There isn't anything wrong," He told her.

She noticed that he was looking at her. For the first time he blushed because of a girl. Turning his attention back to where he was he walked into the shop. He didn't know what he was thinking. He was thinking of a girl's voice when most men would be thinking of how they looked.

He walked inside the store. He could feel her presence behind him. He walked behind the counter over to the bucket of water. He placed a cup in it. The water was warm but it would suffice.

The young girl had stopped behind the counter. She looked around the store. There were a ton of flowers. How could a place like this be hidden in this town? There were so many vibrant colors of flowers here. The town was plan even more so compared to this. No wonder the girls flocked around here. Or was it because…

The young man finally turned around with the glass of water. It had to of been because of him. He was handsome. His eyes weren't his only best feature.

"Here you are," he set the glass down on the counter.

He watched as she took the cup. His hand still burned. It was as if someone had put hot metal on it. He rubbed the back of his hand down by his side as she took a drink. She drank it all down. He smiled. He could now hear her voice.

Moriko set the glass down. She blushed. He was watching her. She didn't know what to do next.

"My deepest apologies," the older man said. He stepped out from behind the counter. He bent down with his left hand over his chest. Once he rose he said, "My name is Matsu Kamimori. And what be your name?"

"My name…?" Moriko stumbled to find her words. She was the shiest of the four girls. She wasn't as strong as them either. The only boy who had ever talked to her was Ryuu. "My name is Moriko Tsuchi."

"Moriko Tsuchi?" Matsu said taking a step back. His hand touched his face thinking. Her name was close to planet life like his. What could it mean? "Forest child of the Earth?"

"Yeah…that's correct." She blushed she hated her name. She would have much rather of had one of her friends names.

"It's a lovely name."

"I never thought so," she looked away from him.

"But it is," he said. He had taken a step towards her and lightly touched her face. He turned it towards himself. Her eyes were a dark blue like the ocean or the sky when night is approaching.

She blushed again. He released her. "I am sorry." He was afraid he scared her.

She didn't say anything. But her blush faded. She blinked a few times. And he took a step back. "My name means Pine of the God Forest. So we are children of the forest."

"I always hoped to see that forest," she blushed realizing what she had said.

"So do I…" He said to her watching her. "Though for now I wish to hear you sing."

"Sing? I…"

"Do you not sing?"

"Yeah…but…" He raised his eyebrow at her. She blurted out the first thing she could think of. "Can I go wash my face?"

He pointed to a small door to the side of the counter. It had a small symbol on the door. She walked over to it and entered. There wasn't much of anything in here. She was hoping to find a sink and toilet. But all there was a bucket on a stool in front of a mirror. It was a wash basin of sorts.

She looked in the mirror. She was a mess. Most of it probably happened when she awoke in the sand. Her white hair looked gray in parts and it annoyed her. She washed her face and hands. She used the towel by the wash basin to clean what she could. The water was now dirty. She had remembered seeing a well in town she would probably have to fill it up for him.

Matsu had been to kind to her. He had even given her first flower. She set it next to the wash basin. Airiba fragrant seamed romantic.

Looking at herself in the mirror she took out her pigtails. They felt childish with them in especially since she was near that man. She held them in her hand. Did she like Matsu? If her friends were here she would know what to do. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away. She had to be strong for her friends. She never was the strongest but this time she would be. She shoved the hair pieces into her book bag. She grabbed a hold of the brush like tool near the wash basin. She brushed some of the dirt and twigs out of her hair.

She set the brush down once she was finished. She hoped he didn't mind. She then gentle picked up her flower. Giving one last check in the mirror she walked out the door.

Matsu gasped as Moriko came out of the wash room. He covered his face to hide it. He could still feel the heat from his redness though. Her hair was actually white. It was more of a pure snow white. It was slightly dirty at the end. She didn't look like a child with her hair out of pigtails. She was very pretty.

"Matsu," cried some of the younger girls that had just entered his shop. They visited his shop regularly. He was glad that they came for once. He had felt that they were more of a nuisance before this moment. He walked over to them talking about the flowers they asked about.

Moriko watched as Matsu worked. She wasn't sure of what to do. She should leave but he was to kind. Maybe he could help find her friends. So she watched him as he helped the customers waiting for them to be done. They liked to hog his attention. She could feel herself getting a little jealous.

She looked away. Her eyes landed on a tapestry. It had four large animals. One stood out to her the most. It was a tiger. She walked over to it. The color of the tiger couldn't be seen due to the tapestry being all over tan but she sure it was white. "A white tiger…" She placed a hand over her mouth studying the picture. It was like the tiger she had seen inside the museum.

Matsu looked up. He had heard Moriko say white tiger. She was busy studying the tapestry of the Four Gods. Could it mean that she knew about the four gods? Everyone knew about the four gods it wasn't a strange occurrence but for him it felt off. Could she be the priestess? It wasn't possible the priestesses had already come and went. Besides the tale of the Four Gods tells of the priestesses gathering each of their own seven seishi which happened over a millennium ago. The priestess was from a different place. He looked at Moriko clothes.

"_The priestess of Byakko studied the tapestry while her seishi watched her each of them not knowing their fate would forever intertwine. They also didn't realize the presence that of a menacing force watching them…" _Ryuu read from the book. He frowned. He stared at the picture of ink with this one.

It appeared as each of the stories flipped back and forth there was an ink drawing. He saw the picture of Moriko similar like it was before. The man that was called her seishi with a kanji of lasso or bond marked on his right hand in it too. A black shadow figured stood over them watching them. He could see the flowers in the shop as if he was there. Ryuu turned the page.

"_Akiko was carried over the shoulder of the strange man that rescued her…"_

The man walked through the town. He didn't pay attention to the people that turned to look at him. He looked like a guard with his armor on. So no one stared for to long. They probably guessed that he carried a prisoner.

It was easy for him to walk around town though he made sure he stuck to the back streets as best as he could. It wouldn't be easy to take the girl to base if he ran into an actual guard. They were much more of a pain then he would like to deal with right now. They probably also would have taken advantage of this young girl he presumed.

Konan had become a crooked country. It started with the king on down. The Konan Liberation was established to help the people and to save this country from destruction. He was high in the ranking due to his talent and smarts.

All the trouble for Konan started after the priestess of Suzaku made her wish. The country of Kutou protected by the god Seiryuu was destroyed at that time. The Kings got greedy as all men did. He heard stories of the great King Hotohori and his son and his grandson but it ended there.

Konan had become a wicked place. He bet soon there would be war with either the countries of Hokan or Kutou. Kutou was easier to invade being it was right next to Konan. Hokan had resources though. It was also the biggest of the four countries of the gods also. It looks very appealing for a military stand point.

He believed that Konan would invade Sailo before it would invade Hokan due to its location. There wasn't a straight path through. Mt. Taikyoku was in the middle of the countries. Once you went there no one returned so it is said. He feared that the King of Konan would send people to invade the other countries. There would be many wasteful deaths.

It was bad enough people were starving to death in Konan. Or they were being sentenced to death for simple crimes. The king would now add in a war. He sighed. Konan Liberation was getting more people to commit to their purpose.

He walked through the doors of a local bar. The bar tender nodded his head three times at him. He took note of this. It was an important part to get down to the hidden underground Konan Liberation camp. He was going to the main part. Not many were allowed in. The number was less then ten.

There were several entrances but this one was the closest to where he had found the girl. He walked through the bar and up the stairs. This place was the whore's slept with customers. To the customers it looked like he was going to do the same.

It was a simple set up but it was highly smart. They could hide it well here. There were other establishments like this one but this one he had a hand in setting up.

He walked down to the third door. He opened it then shut it. The room had a bed in it other then that it was empty. Light spilled in from the windows. He walked to the small closet that each room offered.

He placed his hand against the back of the closet. His hand made the hidden door slide open. It slide into the wall. There was a latter to go down below with a small ledge. He stood on the ledge. He replaced the door. He jumped down instead of using the latter. It would be to annoying to use the latter with the girl on his shoulder.

The place was set up with five possible entrances to the underground headquarters base. Everyday it was a different number. Everyday the other hidden doors were closed off all except two. Each one went to their own room. Each had a separate path to take. It might seam strange that it was set up this way or a little over kill but they had too. It meant death if you were caught to be part of the Konan Liberation. He had lost many companions.

He was of a higher rank. So he took the path to the main headquarters. The room he had descended down too was bare like all the other rooms. He landed on his feet. The bottom of his feat throbbed but he ignored it. He walked to the door and opened it.

He walked down the hallway. It was lit by candle light. He opened the door at the end of the hall. This room was much like the first room he dropped down into but it had two extra doors and no hole in the ceiling with a ladder.

He walked to the middle door. He knew this path well to headquarters. He had used them all. This one would lead downwards. It would be at least another five minutes until he got there.

He went through several doors along his path until his estimated time was over. It was a winding trail. Most would get lost or confused. He remembered the first time he came down here alone. He had followed the leader down but after that he was alone. He easily got lost. It took him hours to find the way. He got scolded by the leader. He probably will for bringing her here also.

He entered the headquarters of the Konan League. Aki Kusachi the leader was busy whispering to one of the commanders. One he knew nothing about. He didn't even pay attention to what that man looked like. That was how it was set up. If you get caught you really can't say anything. Most would give their lives for their cause anyway.

This room at least had a bed, a desk with its own chair, and a chair for a guest to sit in. It was modest set up. But that was how Aki liked to live. He couldn't take extra when people would starve.

As he entered Aki looked up. He then went back to work. Aki had short midnight blue hair that appeared black. His hair was spiked all over. He also has bangs. He has grey eyes that always appeared stern. He was wearing his normal outfit. It was a light weight, dark blue armor that covered his chest, his wrists to his elbows, his shoulders, and his knee to boots. He is wearing mid length black boots. He had on a long sleeved white shirt and dark blue pants underneath the armor. Around his neck was a long green muffler. His body was slender compared to most of the men he had met but it didn't matter. Aki Kusachi could fight anyone and more then likely beat them all.

Aki finished up with the other commander. Once the commander left he shook his head. "What are you doing, Kana?"

Kana said nothing. It was the first time the leader had said their name since he was made a commander. He knew he was in trouble. Deep trouble.

"You know the rules. Explain," Aki barked at him.

"I ran into some trouble. She was there. I thought it was best to bring her with me."

"You thought?"

"At the time it seamed appropriate."

"Why didn't you leave her in one of the whore rooms?"

"And leave her to defend for herself? Isn't that what not Konan Liberation is about?"

Aki's features softened a little. But he was still irritated. "You could have jeopardized this whole operation. Thousands could die because of your actions."

"Doubtful," Kana said.

Aki gave him a strange look.

Kana walked over to the bed and set the girl down on it. She didn't do anything. Her eyes were dead. He propped her up. Then with his hand he lightly pushed on her. She fell over. "It is actually quite fun doing this."

Aki walked over to the girl and bent down to get a look at her. "Hmmm…broken," he muttered.

"Broken?"

"Yeah. Mentally not physically. I have heard of a case like this but nothing this bad. Soldiers of war type of thing."

"I doubt she is a soldier…"

"Her outfit is strange," Aki reached out and touched the girl. His symbol on his forehead burned. "Ah…" He screamed grabbing his forehead. It wasn't something he expected.

"What's the matter Leader?"

"Nothing…I am fine." He couldn't turn around to his commander his symbol was probably glowing like it did when he fought. Who was this girl? Why did his symbol react to her? Was it really reacting to her? What was going on? It only lit when he was fighting.

Kana stared at the Leader. But he was busy with the girl. It gave him the opportunity to rub his chest. It ached there. Ever since his fight with those men. "So…what are you going to do with the girl?"

"I don't know…"

"What are your orders?"

"Hold on a second…" He stroked the girls head. He lightly shifted her possession and covered her up with the blanket. He would have to deal with her later. He waited until the glowing on his forehead stopped.

"She is rather pretty isn't she?" Aki said then standing up.

"If you like that sort of thing…" Kana said.

Aki walked over to the desk. "That sort of thing?"

"Easy to take advantage of."

"Oh so you are a gentlemen then, Kana?"

"Heh," he said.

"Her hair is different huh?"

Kana raised his eyebrow at the leader trying to hint at what he was getting at. He looked over at the girl.

"Long raven black hair with silver streaks. Her eyes are a deep blue sea green almost turquoise."

"So what's your point?"

"Not normal."

Kana walked to the desk. He looked at the leader. "And your hair is? It's midnight blue not black right?"

For a second there Aki blushed. "Yeah…Your hair is grey. Like an old man." He smirked.

"That's my point. People are different."

"But two colored different?"

"Maybe she got scared and parts of her hair turned white."

"It's sliver."

"I didn't get a good look at it," Kana stepped back and sat down in the chair. He relaxed with his arms on the back of his head. "She could have used berries or something, you know."

"Maybe," Aki said. "It's unique isn't it?"

"You know how the women are. They all want to stand out."

Aki knew well how women were like, all to well. He had a secret he couldn't tell anyone. No one would guess it anyway. No one had so far.

"Yeah…" He finally said. He reached down and picked up some papers. "How did your mission go?"

"Fine. I secured the product before I ran into that trouble."

"Trouble? I think you welcome it," Aki said with a smile. He watched as Kana give off a handsome cocky grin.

"Maybe I do?"

"Leave a card?"

"Of course. Though the point of it is lost."

"The point of it?"

"To leave a card."

"Meaning?"

"The soldiers take it and no one knows what happens."

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what we all think."

Aki smiled. "Listen to the town's people and you wouldn't think so."

"Heh..." He looked at Aki hoping for him to explain more but the man didn't. That was how the Leader was. "So what is my next mission?"

"Down to business as always."

Kana nodded.

"I have it right here," Aki held up a sheet of paper.

"_The conversation continued to progress as the Priestess of Suzaku stayed in her lost state of mind," _Ryuu read from the book. He frowned. Akiko was broken. He wasn't sure what could help her. Maybe she was just in a different state of mind.

"Akiko…" he murmured at he stared at her ink picture. She was lying in a bed much like Kasumi was last. But two men sat pouring over a desk not paying any attention to her. He turned the page.

"_Takara's wondering finally came to an end but at a price…" _Ryuu read out load from a book. He frowned. It's as if the book knew their fate or had a hand in it making it worse.

Takara could finally see a town in the distance. She hoped that it wasn't a marriage. She had seen something odd earlier. She had tried drinking sand making her throat even drier.

She walked towards the image. She stumbled and fell to the ground. She laid there for a while. He body was exhausted from the heat. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She slowly picked herself up. The sand that clung to her skin bothered her. It scratched the surface of her burns. She wiped it of the best she could.

She continued her path towards the town. Everything was same here as it was in the beginning. It was just sand with dunes. It had a minimal plant life which ranged from various forums of cacti to simple desert trees, shrubs, and grass, and no animal life at least not yet.

It was one sand dune left until Takara was in reach of the town. She stumbled but didn't fall this time. She could see a well outside of town. She moved towards it. She wasn't paying attention to anything else. She reached the wooden well. She placed her hand on the ledge.

A hand grabbed her and spun her around. It was a dirty old man around her father's age. He smelled of cigarettes, rotten eggs, and saké. His hair is unkempt and greasy. He is missing several teeth. He has whiskers.

Several men laughed as he held her several inches from the ground by her arm. She was too weak to fight. "This looks tasty," he said. He took a drink of the flask he had.

The men around him laughed. He smiled dropping her. She fell to the ground. "A little to much heat…"

He bent down next to her. "This will help you my fair lady." He took the flask he had and put it to her lips. "This will help you baby." When she refused to take it he grabbed her head and forced her head back. He poured the contents of the flask over her mouth until she took some.

"That's a good girl," another man said. He laughed. He wasn't any better then the guy who was giving her the liquid.

The contents of the flask burned in Takara's mouth. It was saké. She coughed but more was forced in. She could hear the men's laughter but she couldn't stop them. She felt too weak. The drink wasn't right for her heatstroke. She felt dizzy and dazed. She was about to pace out.

The man stopped pouring her the drink. He slapped her across the face. "Come on baby don't go to sleep. You will want what we have next for you."

"_Takara was at the mercy of the men. She was too weak to fight them off…" _Ryuu read from the book.

"Takara," he whispered. Another tear rolled down his cheek. He had never felt so helpless.

Takara was in immediate danger like Kasumi. Akiko was incoherent. Moriko was being threatened. It was too much for him. He could do nothing.

The thought that had been plaguing his mind now came to him. He had to find out about the book. He had to know where it came from and why it was here. He remembered that there were pervious priestesses maybe they were still alive today.

He sat up holding the book in his hand. He walked towards the door. The library would close in less then an hour. He shut the door and turned off the light. He went back to his book bag. He removed the flashlight from one of the compartments. He turned it on. For now he would have to read from the book.

He looked at the book from cover to cover noticing a small name on one of the leather bound, Einosuke Okuda. That person had to of been the creator of the book. He would have to find out all he could about that person. He hoped his laptop could connect to the wireless from where he was at.

Ryuu sighed. He opened the page to where he had left off in the story. He saw the ink drawing of Takara. He couldn't look at last time. She was being held up by her arm the man who gave her the drink. He could only see the back head of that man but knew what he looked like in his mind. He hated that man. He turned the page unwilling.

"_The fate of one of the priestesses would come to an end…"_ Ryuu read from the book. His hand quivered. One of his friends was going to die…

* * *

A/N- Hang in there for Ryuu will start his journey to uncover the secrets behind The Universe of the Four Gods like Keisuke and Tetsuya did before him. You will find out the fate of Miaka, Yui, Taka, and the first of the remaining Seishi. Only 50 years have passed in the real world. So some of the old characters are still alive today… 


	3. One Priestess Dies

Here is chapter 3 read and enjoy. Chapter's will come out sooner. Because they will be shorter. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_The young girl who was going to die is…" _Ryuu's eyes widen. No his mind screamed. It couldn't be she couldn't die.

"She is growing weaker," Yuudai said. He sat down in a chair by the young ladies bed. He touched her hand. "When will the doctor get here?"

"Soon, Yuudai, very soon," his father said. He put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. He squeezed it. His son always had a kind heart.

"It might be too late," the young man said with a voice that sounded so sad. He folded his hands together. He bent down resting them on his forehead so no one could see his eyes. His violet eyes started to well with tears. After a few moments of silence, he began to say something.

"I pray to Genbuu protector of Hokan for he may protect this woman and do not let harm come to her," Yuudai said. He grabbed his pant legging holding it for pain. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Yuudai…" His father said worried about his son.

"I pray to Genbuu protector of Hokan for he may protect this woman and do not let harm come to her," the young man repeated. He repeated it over and over until finally he changed it. "I devote myself to Genbuu if he saves this girl. I will follow my destiny. I will become a Genbuu Seishi."

"Yuudai don't," his father said. He grabbed his by the shoulders. With amazing strength he picked his son up enough to make his stand on his feet. He then spun him around. They stared each other in the face. "You don't know what that means." Becoming a Seishi in Genbuu means death his father feared for his son. It was hard enough to hide him all this time. If he became a Seishi and used his powers openly Yuudai would die.

"I don't care father. If she were to die…"

"You don't even know her son," his father said angrily because he was trying to protect his son.

"Father, you were the one who taught me to become a great man means to protect those who are innocent."

His father flushed. He thought for a moment. But then the cloth used for a door opened.

"Come this way," his wife said.

The doctor had arrived. He quickly went to the bed touch the young maiden's skin. He touched her forehead next. He placed his head on her chest listening to her heart. He looked up at the kind people who had taken the girl in. "I am afraid it is too late for her…"

"NO," Yuudai screamed in anguish. He had just prayed to the god of Genbuu becoming his loyal servant.

Ryuu looked at the ink image of Kasumi. It wasn't her. He hoped to god it wasn't her. Tears fell from his eyes. He sobbed there. Kasumi had died. If she could have come back here she could have stood a chance.

He gripped the book wanting to tare at it. His hand tried to but he couldn't get himself too. If he did the other girls would be trapped there. It took a while before he got his composure.

His hand paused before he turned the page. _'Wait…'_ He thought. _'At the beginning of the book there was the incantation. It had something important written in there. It also was the spell that brought the girls into the book. Maybe it could bring them back. In this world Kasumi has a chance otherwise she is...'_

Ryuu hastily closed the book in order to get to the first page. His hand scrapped against the cover. He opened the page. He felt something on his hand. It drew his attention away from the incantation.

Mud was on the cover. He carefully scrapped it away. Underneath it hide one word. Translated.

"_Universe of the Four Gods translated by Einosuke Okuda_," Ryuu read.

'_So the spell was real? But why does it say translated?_' Thought Ryuu. _'More importantly who would want to recreate this spell and for what reason would they?'_ Realizing something important he turned the cover over and read from the book.

_"This is the story that begins a new  
For it has already gone through one cycle"_

"One cycle?" He put his hand on his face thinking. "Could it mean that others have gone into this book? Maybe once I find out who Einosuke Okuda is maybe that will help or maybe there are more clues." He continued reading the passage.

_  
"But now once again danger looms  
This story is about four girls now  
Who each must single-handedly gather the Seven Stars of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakkou, and Genbuu  
And gain the power to make all of their own dreams come true.  
The story itself is an incantation  
And those who shall read it will gain the power  
To have their wishes granted.  
As soon as the page is turned,  
The story will become real and begin again."_

"Begin again? Wait…grant their wished." Happiness fell upon Ryuu's face. "They could save Kasumi." His friend wasn't lost. But how could he tell the other girls? He frowned pondering that. Then his eyes read the first paragraph that had appeared to him.

"_Herein contains the tale of four young ladies and their quests to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakkou, and Genbuu together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the Heroines, and grant you your wish."_

No not they girl's can save Kasumi. He could save Kasumi once the story ended. "The story…" He gasped. He quickly turned the pages. Ink drawings flashed by as he turned the pages until he finally found the right one.

"_Matsu destined to be Tatara one of the seishi of Byakko continued to study Moriko as he worked," _Ryuu read from the book

'_Moriko doesn't know her sisters fate,'_ he thought with sadness. _'How will she take it if she knows?'_

Matsu wiped his brow for sweet had started making droplets there. He had barely sold any plants to those girls that was what annoyed him the most. He hated when girls only came to look at him. He worked to make a living. He hated putting up with their childish crushes.

He glanced over at Moriko. She was continuing to study the tapestry. She had done it while he worked the whole time. He decided to walk over to her and ask what she found so fascinating about it.

"Universe of the Four Gods," Moriko said as Matsu came up from behind her.

Matsu was shocked how did an outsider know about the Four Gods? Maybe she wasn't really an outsider. Maybe she was wearing funny clothes because she belonged to entertainment group or performer group or something.

"What about the Four Gods?" Matsu finally asked.

"Huh," Moriko said turning around. She hadn't realized he was there. She blushed. "I…I…"

"You what?"

"Saw this one," the redness in her face became deeper as she said it. But she turned around and pointed to the tiger. She couldn't believe that she had said such a silly thing.

"You saw Byakko?"

"No…" She stumbled in her words trying to correct herself. "I saw the tiger in a place it shouldn't be."

"Hmm," Matsu said. He stepped closer to her. "Do you want to hear the Legend of the Four Gods?"

She nodded. "Yes," she sounded to forward. "Please tell me the legend." But she didn't care she had to know. Was she inside the book? Was her friends inside the book? At this point besides aliens that was the only thing that made any sense.

"These are the images of the Four Gods. The one you pointed out is Byakko. Byakko is the guardian of Salio Empire. The priestess of Byakko…"

Moriko looked at him. He had stopped for some reason. He was looking at the tapestry. She had also remembered she heard those names some where before…

"The priestess of Byakko is the Legendary Girl who will come here from another world when this Empire is on the verge of collapse. The girl will gather the seven celestial warriors and summon Byakko. She will gain the power to grant wishes and save the Empire…"

'_A priestess from another world?_' Thought Moriko. _'She will be sent her to save this Empire? Wait…_' She remembered part of the incantation.

"_Who each must single-handedly gather the Seven Stars of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakkou, and Genbuu  
And gain the power to make all of their own dreams come true."  
_

'_It couldn't be that we (referring to her friends and herself) are the priestess?' _She thought. _'Are we really inside that book?'_

"This legend has already played out though," Matsu said interrupting her thoughts.

Moriko remembered from the book again.

_"This is the story that begins a new  
For it has already gone through one cycle"_

"Is it possible for it to begin again?" She blurted out.

"What?" Matsu asked. He knew what she had said be he didn't believe anyone would believe that it could start again. He looked at her.

"Is it possible for it to begin again?" She asked again.

"I don't know…" He said. He paused for a second. "But if it did I feel sorry for those involved." He touched the back of his hand. It no longer ached. It had only hurt for a few moments. But he still remembered it. It happened after he had touched this girl. Realizing he was staring he looked back at the tapestry.

"Why?"

"The people here fear and hate the priestesses."

"Why?"

"The last priestess, the priestess of Seiryuu, the dragon, destroyed the Empire. She and Seiryuu were supposed to protect it. Thousands died and continued to die in Kutou. Kutou is the empire the Seiryuu is supposed to protect."

"How…how is that possible?"

"I don't know. It happened over a millennium ago. All I know is what has been passed down…" He looked at Moriko. "They say the priestess of Seiryuu wished for the Kutou Empire to be destroyed."

'_How could anyone wish for that?' _thought Moriko. _'Would that mean it could happen to us? Could we destroy a country?'_ She was referring to her friends and herself. She had come to the conclusion that she was inside the book. There wasn't anything else to explain being in Ancient China. All except aliens considering how vast the universe is. With all the coincidences happen with the Universe of the Four Gods Moriko leaned towards being inside a book. Not even a camera television show could fake this.

"And because of that now the land of Konan has become to powerful. Suzaku, the red peacock, resides over Konan."

'_The priestess has the ability to affect more then her own Empire?' _thought Moriko.

"How…how…how can a priestess do that?" She finally asked outload.

"The Four Gods are extremely powerful. Think about if someone with a wicked heart was granted one wish."

Matsu watched as she said nothing. She was probably thinking about what he had said. Part of him grew sad for the tale wasn't pleasant he didn't want to make her sad.

"How about you sing me a song now?"

"Huh?" Moriko said. She was busy thinking about what had happened. She had barely thought that she was inside the book. But now she knew it.

"Sing me a song," Matsu repeated.

"Okay," she blushed. She hadn't meant to agree. She had never song in front of anyone before. She couldn't get out of it either. She cleared her throat. She was standing so close to him. She had to think of a song. She remembered the song that was sang to her as a child. She started to sing.

"Come all the children."

"Louder," Matsu said.

"Come all the children follow your dream," she sang louder. "Put your head down. And go to sleep. Sleep and dream the night away. Don't get out of your bed."

Matsu smiled. He was right her voice was beautiful. He waited until she was finished.

"Your voice is like the wind."

She gave him a strange look.

"Not the wind that howls but the wind the rustles the trees or wipes through the chimes, a sweet melody," he said to her. She blushed. "What song was that?"

"Dream, it's for keeping children in their beds."

"Fitting," he said.

She blushed not sure of what he meant by that. All of a sudden she felt a pain in her chest. She grabbed it.

Matsu turned to her. He couldn't believe she was in agony. Why was she hurting?

Moriko fell over. Matsu grabbed a hold of her before she fell. What happened? He didn't understand what was going on.

"Kasumi…" Moriko said before she lost conscience.


	4. Fate of the Genbuu Priestess

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I ended up deciding to do a short Inuyasha fanfic and this was put on the back burner for a bit. Lucky the Inuyasha fanfic is done. Not yet posted. Heh.  
**

**Anyway my plan is shorter chapters. Each chapter will have 3 or 4 mikos part. You can also look at my profile for special information on this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four Fate of the Genbuu Priestess**

"_Moriko had fainted. She sensed the pain of her twin sister. Part of her knew the fate of her sister. All this happened while the shadowy figure watched on. He grew more and more curious about the girl," _Ryuu read from the book.

Moriko had sensed what happened with Kasumi. Maybe she knew. She also knew that she was inside the book. Maybe she knew about the spell. Could she remember about the wish? Could she save Kasumi?

He stared at the picture of Moriko. The ink drawing had appeared slowly. It should her in the arms of another man. He clenched his hand. Angry about the picture part of him was jealous. He had the greatest feelings for Takara out of the four girls but he couldn't help himself. Moriko was in the arms of another man while her sister was dying. Her twin sister dying. But a shadow figure still looked on in the picture. Ryuu finally turned the page reading on.

"_Takara was in the mercy of the men. More dirty old men start to form around her for a total of eight. Each wanting their turn with her," _Ryuu read from the book. He felt helpless yet again. He hoped someone would save her. He couldn't stop reading from the book. He had to make sure his friends were okay. He then would look into the book.

Takara is still incoherent. The heat is taking its toll. It didn't help that the men were making her drink sake. The drink made her even drier making the heat stroke worse. Her face is red hot brought in part by a high body temperature. Her heart beat is rapid. She is having difficulty breathing even more so with the men forcing her to drink the sake in her weak state.

"What are you going to do with her?" Ask one of the dirty old men that joined the first.

"Have my way," the man that held her slurred out.

"Do you always take advantage of unarmored females?" A rather tall attractive female asked. She has long brown hair with bangs. She has her hair pulled back using a piece of string. Her eyes are a dark green. She is wearing dark blue light plate armor. It is made to protect the chest, shoulder blades, elbows, and knees. The shoulder blades connect by the same dark blue color but in a buckle with the chest armor. There is a wrist band of the dark blue that connects to the elbow armor. She has on the same color of dark blue high boots that connect with the armor on the knees. Underneath the armor is a white shirt and pants. The chest armor turns a shirt type thing that gives the back of it to look like a cape. The armor looks like the Genbuu Game. Around her neck is a dark green cloth that covers her shoulders also. It goes down her back making it look like she is wearing a cape. She has a katana at her side.

"Oh look what we have here," one of the ugly men said.

"Another unarmored cutie," another one said. The men enclosed her.

"You think so?" The female taunted touching her hand to her katana at her side.

"Well, that is a nice katana you got miss. Do you know how to use it?"

"I won't need the katana to take out the likes of you."

One of the guys smirked from behind her. He jumped at her. She easily dodges. He fell flat on his face.

"Maybe you should give up drinking," she says.

"I think we can all take her," the guy on the ground says. He stands up.

"How bothersome," the girls says.

The men all take a step towards her. A strong gust of wind comes and throws them all back. The only one who isn't affected is the one holding Takara.

"What neat trick," the man slurs out.

"What me to show you another one?"

"You are pretty cocky for a female. Maybe you should learn your place."

"Show me a real man who can teach me my place and then maybe I will," the female says back.

"Why you," the man says. He drops Takara's hand and pulls out wakizashi from its sheath. A wakizashi is a short katana. This blade is about twelve inches. He charges at the girl wanting to teach her a lesson.

She easily avoids him. She takes a hold of the other girl's wrist not letting her fall to the ground.

"Poor girl. It looks like you have been through hell," the girl says to Takara who is barely aware to what is going on. She positions the girl holding her up with one arm.

"What you want to ignore us?" One of the men says. They had all gotten back up.

"Back mistake," another says. They all attack the two girls bring out katanas or wakizashi as their weapons.

Before they could get close enough the girl holds up her free hand. She makes wind appear from it. She uses the wind to cut the men. They drop their weapons. She finally uses the wind to make them drop out cold none are killed.

"Idoits," the girls says then sighs. She looks at the other girls face. "Well, I can't leave you here alone."

She picks the girl up fully taking her with her.

"_Takara is saved by the mysterious stranger…"_ Ryuu reads from the book. He is thankful to god that she is out of danger. He wonders though if she has heat stroke. If she did her life could be even more danger. They appeared to not know how to treat certain conditions in the book.

Takara's ink drawings were in the arm of another female. It appeared the female was strong enough to carry her.

Feeling helpless once more Ryuu reads from the book.

"_Akiko still in the state of loss…" _

Akiko was still incoherent. Her body rested underneath the sheets that Aki had put there.

"The plan is to steal the supplies for the soldiers," Aki said to Kana.

They were peering over a map of the city and the near by landscape.

"The supplies should be brought in this path," Aki hand moved across the map.

"It will be heavily guarded won't it?" Kana asked.

"Of course," Aki said. "Nothing you can't normally handle with your sword skills and all. Although I have information saying this shipment will be heavily guarded."

"Is this information reliable?"

"Isn't it always?"

"Yeah…" Kana said the frowned. "If it is guarded heavily there shouldn't be too much of a problem for me."

"Maybe but you will meet with someone at this point," Aki said.

"I work alone," Kana said.

Aki sighed. Kana was trustworthy but he always wanted to work alone. "For this one you won't."

"Then I won't do it," Kana said. "You know my code."

Kana has a very high code. He won't fight anyone lower then himself in fighting with out good enough reasons. Getting supplies wasn't good enough reasons for him.

Aki frowned. He had to tell Kana everything. "I have received word that this isn't just normal supplies."

"Then what is it?"

"Money," Aki stated simply.

"What's your obsession with money?" Kana asked.

Aki did have a strange obsession with money. He always had a simple way to explain it though.

"You would be surprise how much money is needed to run this operation," Aki said. "As always you will get your cut." He hoped that would persuade Kana.

"Not interested," Kana said.

Aki sighed. There would be only one way to have Aki join in this plan. It would be to tell him the reasons for the money.

"You may not be aware but an epidemic has happened inside Konan," Aki informed Kana.

"An epidemic?" Kana asked wanting to know more.

"We call it the Black Death meaning it is deadly. We believe that it was brought by the vermin in certain areas due to the poor living arrangements," Aki stopped. He sat down at his desk. He pulled out a key and unlocked a drawer. He pulled out a map.

The map showed the kingdom of Konan. It had small marks all over the map. One such mark was rather large.

"If untreated it could become a pandemic," Aki continued.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes, our king will do nothing to stop the spread of it. There is a cure but those in a certain stage of the Black Death are considered dead," Aki said. "The king is killing everyone with the Black Death saying they stole something or some other petty crime. I have also heard reports he may even use these people to attack the other countries."

"That's too cruel..." Kana took note of.

"It's more foolish," Aki said. He hit his hand against the table. "He will only help spread the disease."

"To bad our king wasn't like the ones over a millennium ago," Kana said.

"Maybe." He was quiet for a moment. "What do you think of the Seishi reappearing?"

"When the country reached its darkest time they will appear again," Kana replied remembering an old text.

"Do you think they could?"

"Maybe. But would we want them too?"

"Not with the current King but on our side," Aki said. "It may be the only thing that could save this kingdom."

"Do you think they saved it before?" Kana asked.

"Tales said that they did."

"Other tales said that they destroyed the kingdom of Kutou. Now look at our kingdom."

Aki's eyes darkened. "I doubt our predicament is the Seishi's fault. It's our kings."

"Maybe," Kana replied.

"Not maybe," Aki cried. "How can Seishi from a millennium ago affect our country today?"

Kana was silent. He was thinking of an answer. "Giving the power to the corrupt King."

"The Kings of that time were not corrupt. Reports and tales say they were kind. They cared about the condition of the people." He turned his back to Kana. "Over the millennium the prosperity made them corrupt it then affected the people. It destroyed the land them wanting more. They wasted all the prosperity by trying to take over the other countries which have been a waste so far." There has yet to be a proclamation of war against the countries. There has been small battles so far.

"True although it could happen again," Kana pointed out.

"Unfortunately that may be correct," Aki turned back around. "There won't be an easy answer to the Seishi or the priestess." They both looked at the girl then at each other. They were silent.

"I think we should discuss the plan," Kana said looking away.

"So you will do it?" Aki looked at Kana.

"If it will do as much good as you say yes," Kana replied.

"You will meet the person who will help you here," Aki pointed to a section on the map of the city, Eiyou. Eiyou is the capital on Konan. It is where there base is. He had set the other map away.

"So how do I know the person who meets me there?" Kana asked.

"A code of course," Aki replied. "The person you meet is blue beta."

Kana raised an eyebrow.

"It's an elegant fighting fish," Aki explained. "You are Haiiro Ryuu, grey dragon. I find it fitting." He smirked at Kana.

"Haiiro Ryuu?" Kana repeated. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being called Haiiro Ryuu.

"Ryuu," the girl in the bed murmured. Aki and Ryuu turned to watch her.

She sat up. Her eyes became more aware.

"She isn't as broken as we thought she was," Aki replied.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"_Akiko had started to leave her out of mind state…" _Ryuu read from the book. The mentioned of his name helped her. He hoped those two would get a hint and start helping her recover. He wasn't sure exactly what to do to a person like that.

He looked at the ink drawing of Akiko. She had tears rolling down her cheek. Her eyes were still lost though. He turned the page after staring at it a bit. He had to think of the other girls.

"_Kasumi's life started to weaken but she did have one hope…"_

"Yuudai…" His father murmured. He couldn't help his son. He felt for the girl but if the doctor couldn't do nothing neither could they.

Yuudai's mother led the doctor out of their hut. She came back into the room. She watched over her son and husband.

"Maybe there is a way," she said out load.

Yuudai and his father turned to her.

"How?" Yuudai asked in a weak voice.

"I remember the legend of our tribe. It is a rather old legend who knows if it is still there."

"What legend?"

"It is a legend between the tribes of Ha and Kan. There is a sacred spring in the mountains when they had made it inhabitable back when they lived there. It was before the tribes moved here. It has been over a thousand years. They were all injured and they helped each other drink from the spring. It healed their wounds."

"She doesn't have any wounds to heal," Yuudai pointed out.

"Let me finish boy. If I remember correctly," she said. "She needs to warm her core. In order to save her she must be placed into the warm waters of the sacred spring."

"I'll do it then," Yuudai said.

"We don't know if it still there," his father says. "If it isn't she could die a more painful death."

"But it is the only way to save her," Yuudai said.

"If she dies you will have a heavy weight on your heart, Yuudai," his father says. He looks at his boy. He didn't want him to go through so much pain.

"Father she won't die," Yuudai said with resolve. "Mother help me get ready." He moves to the door of his bed room.

His mother started to pack the necessary things.

"Yuudai?" His father said. Yuudai turns his attention back to look at him.

"After this father I will no longer be Yuudai," Yuudai states. "I will be Tomite, a Genbuu Seishi."

"You do this all for one girl?" His father asks.

"Wouldn't you do it all for mother?"

His father nods his head yes. "But it isn't the same."

"Father, I feel a connection to this girl. I cannot let her die."

His father is silent. "Then take our best horse."

Yuudai smiles he leaves the room. He starts getting what he needs.

His father leaves the house taking out the best horse from the stable.

His mother prepares the girl for journey.

Finally everything is ready and Yuudai can leave the village.

He mounted the horse. His father helped him place the girl in front of him.

"May the gods be with you," his father says.

Yuudai nods and rides off out of the village. His parents watch until they can't see him no more. He rode on hard never looking back. His mother's direction leads the way.

"_The journey to save the life of the priestess by her Seishi Tomite has started. Their lives will be forever entangled at the out come." _Ryuu reads from the book. The old lady whom Yuudai had called Reidou had gotten it right. The way to heal her was to warm her core.

Ryuu looked at the ink drawing of Kasumi. She was wrapped in the best warmth they could give her and in the arms of the man named Tomite. They were on horseback.

* * *

**Please Read & Review. I am just a beginner in Fanfics. So input is more then welcome.**


	5. Priestess of Suzaku

**Chapter Five Priestess of Suzaku**

Ryuu turned the page. He had stared at the photo of Kasumi for a long time. She looked so helpless wrapped in a blanket. Wither she lived or died rested in the arms of another person. He sighed heavily feeling his heart ache. He turned the page. All he could do is read from the book. He is helpless.

"_Matsu watched over Moriko not knowing that their fates will be forever entwined," _Ryuu read from the book.

Matsu closed up his shop early. He had set Moriko down on a table watching her carefully as he closed up shop. He did the best he could to make it comfortable for her. Lying down on a table wasn't very comfortable.

He finally had finished his duties. He took a stool and set it next to the table which Moriko laid on. He watched trying to decide on what to do. He wasn't sure if she needed a doctor. He wasn't sure if he could move her.

"Kasumi…" Moriko murmured in her sleep.

Something must have happened to her. He didn't understand it though. Matsu touched her forehead. She was warm but not feverish. How could someone just faint? Maybe he should call for a doctor but he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Matsu…" She murmured.

Matsu blushed. He quickly removed his hand from her forehead. He just stared at her.

"Please help me find her."

"Who?" He asked. His blush faded. He was shocked that a girl would call his name in her sleep. It faded when he realized that she had wanted him for something. Part of him wished it was more but he ignored that part. He was used to girls flocking over him though she did seem different.

"Kasumi…"

"Who is Kasumi?" He finally asked after watching for her for so long. He figured that Moriko was the type that talked in her sleep and answered. He figured he should go with it. He knew that Kasumi is a girls name but he didn't know why she called out this name. It must have been the reason why she was sick. Whoever Kasumi is must be really important to her.

"My sister…" Moriko answered. "My twin."

"She has a twin sister?" Matsu thought. "What could have happened to her?" His eyes darkened. "Is it physically possible for something to happen to her when her sister was the one being affected? What's going on?"

"What happened to Kasumi?" Matsu finally whispered.

"She's dead…"

"I'm sorry…" Matsu said. It must be painful to lose someone so close. 

"She isn't dead…yet…"

"What do you mean?"

She talked in the state that she was in. Maybe he could help bring her out of it this way.

"She's near death," Moriko said slowly.

His eyes darkened. There must have been a strange link between these two sisters. He touched Moriko's forehead it had become hot. He noticed that she was sweating despite she wasn't covered with anything and her clothing is minimal. If her body had continued to decrease in health he feared for her life. He had to find the other to save.

"Where is she?"

Moriko didn't answer.

Matsu watched her. He asked several times but she didn't answer him. She tossed a little. Her fever had risen. He had to do something to help her. He got a small bucket of water and cloth but they weren't good enough.

He finally decided on what to do. He carried Moriko to his home. He couldn't believe that he would allow someone to get so close to him. But when ever he was around her he felt different. It was hard to explain.

"_Moriko lay barren with her by her side," _Ryuu read from the book. Moriko must have felt her sister's pain. He knew the sisters were close but could they find each other? Exactly where were they inside this book?

Ryuu didn't understand the book all to well as he looked at the ink drawing of Moriko and Matsu. Moriko is covered in a blanket lying on a bed. Moriko, a handsome young man, watched over her. He didn't want to leave her side which made Ryuu think he is a good person.

Ryuu's eyes darken. If Kasumi did die what would happen to Moriko? It wasn't the best thought to think but Kasumi was stuck in a time that didn't have advance technology from what he could tell. He shook his head trying to make that thought disappear. He had to believe in Tomite. He is her after all. He wondered when the girls will find out their fates.

He turned the page. For now he would read. He glanced at his watch. The library had closed. Only a few hours had passed in the real world but in the book time worked a lot faster.

"_Akiko started showing signs of acknowledgment," _Ryuu read from the book.

Aki walked over to the girl. He bent down in front of her as if she were a child. He watched her for a moment her eyes still didn't show any life.

"I think that word triggered something," he said.

"Obviously," Kana said. He folded his arms in front of his chest. He rested against the desk. "Why do you care?"

"Well it isn't everyday that you show interest in woman Kana. I thought she is special," he replied.

"Hardily. Are we going to finish this?"

"In a minute," Aki said. "She obviously knows someone by the name of Ryuu but does it have anything to do with her condition?"

"How should I know?"

"You never learned to read people?"

"Do I need to know?" Kana asked his voice getting testy.

"Yes, especially in cases when you can't fight," Aki replied. He turned back and looked at the man.

"Ryuu…" Akiko murmured again. Tears continued to fall. Aki looked back at her.

"There hasn't been a time when I couldn't fight,' Kana said annoyed.

"For now. You seem to favor a sword any reason for that?" Aki asked.

Kana's eyes darkened. He didn't say anything.

"Well, you don't have to answer me but you should start thinking about being able to tell more about people."

"Like with her?"

"Yes, she could have been a plant."

"You really think that?"

Aki studied her face before he answered. "No. You can't fake this so well."

"You think that they would be smart enough to use a woman?"

"You would be surprised what I have seen. Anyway…" Aki said. "Who is Ryuu to her?"

"Ryuu?" Akiko murmured again.

"Someone important or familiar or someone who brought her to this state is the two logical choices. Though which one?" Aki asked. He turned his head to Kana.

"You really expect me to answer that?" Kana asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I am tired of your games. Let's just finish the meeting."

"Not yet."

"Why not? Don't tell me it's over some girl?"

"Maybe I just like your company. Plus the shipment doesn't leave until tomorrow so we have time."

"Heh."

"Also her eyes are starting to change," Aki said. He watched as her eyes slowly started melt away the darkness in them.

"So she will come out of it?"

"Not a doctor but if we keep it up I believe so."

"We?"

"Yes, your next mission," Aki said.

"Why? What could possibly interest you about her?" Kana asked starting to get intrigued.

"Her clothes. Her hair. The fact that she is not from around here to name a few things," Aki replied. He turned his attention back to the girl. He took her hand.

"I will find Ryuu for you," he told her.

"Ryuu…" She whispered again. Her eyes gained more life.

"So, Ryuu is an important person to her or someone familiar," Aki though.

Kana didn't say anything. Aki puzzled him. He never allowed more then a few people in this room at a time. It shocked him that he would allow a strange girl in this room.

"You will be paid," Aki said to Kana breaking into his thoughts. He had turned his attention to Kana again.

"Heh. Unlike you I don't allows think of money." He walked over to them.

Aki gave off a half smile. "You are too noble for that."

"Heh. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Let's see if we can help her out of this state."

"Why is she so important to you?" Kana asked.

"She's different and she intrigues me," Aki replied.

Kana looked over the other man. Nothing intrigued him. Nothing got under his skin. He had learned this man had his ways. He had order for a reason. He wouldn't take a chance to harm the operation. So the question now is why she was so important.

"Why is she so important to you?" Kana asked again.

Aki smiled. Kana had figured out what he had said was a lie. It isn't a total lie. The girl did in fact intrigue him and she is different from the other girls in this area. There is just something more to it. Kana had figured that out.

"You always want to be explained everything due to your honor. Isn't there honor in helping others?"

"Yes there is although some things don't add up here."

"Which is?"

"The fact you point out she is different. She could be from the other three countries for all we know."

"She isn't."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I have been to the other areas," Aki replied.

Kana raised an eyebrow as if he was skeptical.

"Hokan, Sailo, and Kutou all have their special garments though it ranges from their climates. They all are fairly similar. Nothing like the cloths she is wearing. Her hair is also natural."

"Natural hair? Black and silver that isn't possible?"

"Yes it is. The roots are the same color also. Plus I don't think there is a dye that could change hair color to silver," Aki said. He had learned it from his own experience when he had to change his identity. He paused for a minute allowing Kana to take it in. Maybe even draw in his own conclusions before he continued.

"Her eye color is also strange," he continued. "A bluish green like the sea there isn't anyone I have met with that eye color."

"Midnight blue and Violet isn't rare?" Kana asked referring to their eye color.

"Yes it is also rare. Anyway I know all this because know your enemies, enemies."

Kana's eyes darkened. What purpose would Aki want in knowing the empires enemies? He wouldn't think about want to have them go to war with Konan.

"Why do you want to know Konan's enemies?"

"Heh." Aki said. He figured what Kana assumed. Your enemies, enemies could be your friends. It isn't the case this time. "The last thing Konan needs is war."

Kana's eyes turned to normal. "So why do you want to help her so bad?"

"Don't you remember our previous conversation?"

"You couldn't think…"

"Yes, I do. There are more then enough signs," Aki said interrupting.

"But it isn't possible," Kana insisted.

"This is a time of need. So you know what I think."

Kana's eyes darkened. He didn't like that idea at all. It shouldn't have been possible.

"She is the Priestess of Suzaku," Aki stated.

"Suzaku…" Akiko murmured. Aki and Kana both looked at the girl.

"Now the plot thickness," Aki said.

"_Kana and Aki looked over Akiko not knowing that their fates were destined to meet," _Ryuu read from the book.

Aki appears to be smart. He thought Akiko is the Priestess of Suzaku like the book said. He would help her from her state. He is thankful for this. But he wondered if the man had something else planned.


	6. First Seishi's Quest

**A/N: After a long break here is the next chapter. Each chapter will show probably two Priestesses story or less.**

**This way it will come out sooner. Look to the end of the chapters for the information on the next chapter.**

**Also this story is rated TEEN for a reason. **"Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes."

**FY is rated PG. I plan on following that. **

* * *

** Chapter Six First Seishi's Quest**

Ryuu frowned wondering exactly what gave this book its power. His four best friends are trapped in this book. In a strange world that could be real. Is it real though?

It's just that they are trapped as the heroines in a story. Knowing his friends he knew they would help those countries. How will they get home? Or can they return?

Ryuu swallowed hard. He had many unanswered questions. His hands gripped the edges of the book. All he could do is read. He felt so pathetic. He knew that if there is a story it would need to be read otherwise it would never end.

When you read the authors voice is heard through the words you read. This time it is not the case for this book. It is more like it is acting out a play. This play will have any ending that is possible with four teenage girls in the main roles. Would it be a comedy? A romance? Or a tragedy?

He gulped down his fears. An ink drawn image slowly appears as Ryuu is trapped in his thoughts. It is of two people. Two handsome men in full body gear. Something that Ryuu should have noticed is on the image but it is turned as Ryuu reads on.

"_The mysterious stranger had brought Takara to an inn…"_

Takara is dealing with a strong fever. Her savior sighed. Taking a drink out of her clay cup she watched the other girl carefully.

Walking over the girl she put a hand on Takara's forehead. It is hot to the touch. Sweat gathered in droplets across the other girl's forehead. Her face is flushed.

Bending down the savior ran her free hands fingers across Takara's lips tracing them. She noticed the dryness. She is rather to dry. The desert had gotten to her. She knew many cases of this. People died without proper treatment. She couldn't get a doctor to help the young girl due to her situation.

She sighed. Placing her arm around the neck of the unconscious girl she lifted her up. She hoped that even if the girl is unconscious the body would react to the water. She placed the lip of the clay cup to the girl's lips. She slowly tilted it until the water splashed over the rim.

The water splashed against the girl's mouth but none appeared to go in. Instead it slowly dripped down her mouth. Her plan isn't going to work. After a few more splashes she finally set the girl down.

She hoped that she could have brought the fever down but the blankets are not enough. She is taught to sweat a fever and feed a cold. If the fever had gone down maybe the girl could drink some water. Maybe she could have a chance to live.

A simple idea played across her mind. There is a way for her to drink. It would be the first time for her with a girl. She blushed. Embarrassed thinking about it. The life of the girl depended on it though.

The savior quickly came to a conclusion by bringing the clay cup to her lips. She filled her mouth with the cool liquid half way. Repositioning her body she loomed over the other girl.

She lowered her head slowly until their lips met. She opened her mouth a little to allow the water to flow out. It dripped in two steady lines running down the chin. It isn't enough to make the girl drink.

The tongue of the heroines parted the sleeper's lips. The water is able to slowly transfer mouths. The cold liquid touched the teeth of Takara's.

It took a few moments into this position until Takara's body awakened in order to accept the water. Takara's eyes open. She saw a blur of a face before she closed her eyes again.

She could feel the cool water and she hungrily accepted it not acknowledging how it got transferred. She coughed then greedily still took it in. She had enough to satisfy her body until she lost consciousness again.

The savior replaced Takara down. She lifted the girl slightly in her arms so that she could at the time accept the water. She placed the cup back down next to the clay picture where she filled it with water. The clay picture is over half way empty. It sat next to the bed on a side table.

The girl touched her lips. Remembering how she transferred all the water. The kiss. Her hands reached out and touched Takara's lips tracing them. Takara's lips have finally gone unbelievable soft. She pulled her hand back and looked at her fingers. She never knew a girls lips could be so soft.

She coughed. She shook her head trying to clear away the thoughts. It isn't the time for that right now. She had something more important to do. She had to save this girl. She wanted to know more about her. She could only learn if the girl lived.

The other girl had taken enough water in. She knew that she should be careful of how much water she gave her. It is possible to drown from drinking to much water especially after losing so much water. They called it the desert heat drowning. It made no sense but the logic behind it did.

If your body loses too much water you need to replace it. You can only replace some of it. The human body can't sustain a certain amount of water in its system. This is what she understood of the desert heat drowning.

She had fixed one of the medical problems of the girl. The unconscious girl still has a fever. The blanket isn't enough. She knew what she had to do.

She rose up and slowly took off her armor. She placed it with care on the chair and table in the one bedroom. She untucked her white shirt from her white pants. She unbuttoned it showing off her ample appendages. She placed it folded nicely on the table. She took of her pants and folded them. She placed them on the table on top of her shirt.

She walked over to the unconscious girl. She lifted up the blankets and got into the bed. She lay on top of the other naked girl. She had undressed her before she had placed her into bed.

"_The savior had a day full of firsts. It is the first day she cared for another human being. It is the first day she kissed a girl and saw one naked. It is also a first that she lay in bed with a naked girl. She couldn't help but think that the other girl would be nothing but trouble for her and she is completely right…" _Ryuu read from the book.

He frowned at least Takara is with a girl. He wouldn't know what he would do if it was a guy. Another guy kissing Takara would drive him crazy. Along with…he couldn't finish the thought. Instead he switched his thinking.

At least some people in the book seem to be knowledgeable about the world. Having Takara sweat out her fever is the right idea. During that time they would undress to make it work. It made sense. Body heat is better then most forms of heat. He could tell from what he read that the society in the book isn't that far developed. He guessed it could be during the time of the Samurai.

He looked at the ink drawing. Takara is visibly in bed with another girl. She is naked in bed with another girl. He blushed and placed his hand across his mouth. A small trickle of blood fell from his nose. He wiped it away. He had to think of something else before he did something. He had fond feelings for Takara compared to the other girls.

He quickly turned the page. He hoped to shut out that image. He read from the book.

"_Tomite road on fast and hard into the night…"_

Night had fallen as Tomite road on their best horse. It didn't matter because he would have to get her to the healing spring. He knew the way but at night it would be harder. He had the moon and stars as the guide.

Considering he could see rather well for it being night he knew the monsters in the forests could also. There are many fearsome creatures but none as bad as the Maws. The Maws are hideous creatures that he had fought earlier on. They are taller then the trees. They had screams that are like babies crying on drugs. They are not something he wanted to meet up alone.

He gulped down his fear and rode on. He knew the horse made louder sounds when he made it gallop hard. He knew he had no choice. He had to get the girl to the spring. He hoped that they wouldn't come across a maw. If they did his power would have to be enough.

Tomite has the power to control ice. He hasn't developed it due to the fact he has hide himself. The Seishi are feared in all the countries due to what happened with the country of Konan.

Suzaku blessed Konan and made it too powerful. Over the times of the last Seishi Konan thrived. He knew war is near and the Konan Empire would be the one to start it all. Chances are that Konan would invade either Sailo or Kutou first. It would be a long journey to invade Hokan, the country he is from.

The only way to get from Hokan to Konan is traveling through Mount Taikyoku. He didn't think it would be possible for those who were not Seishi. He has heard the legend that only Seishi and their priestess could pass through Mount Taikyoku. He has also heard of a legend stating that anyone who travels to Mount Taikyoku with evil in their hearts will see nothing but rocky cliffs. It would make sense why the Konan Empire couldn't pass.

Konan Empire wanted the riches that Hokan has. Compared to the other three countries Hokan is rich in metal. It is also a very cold. It is the biggest of the countries.

Tomite sighed. It is politics that he doesn't like. He didn't know what he would do if there is a war. He didn't care for his country. He cared for his parents although they are not his real parents. They adopted him. If his parents are endangered he would fight for them.

He didn't know what country he came from. He assumed it is Hokan but he truly didn't know. He figured his parents threw him away once the symbol of a Seishi appeared on his back. It isn't fair to be hated so much by people who are supposed to love him unconditionally.

He is alright because he has Daifu and Reidou. They never told him anything about his past. He isn't sure if they knew or not about it. Part of him believed that it would become important after meeting this girl.

He finally moved a hand to check her. She isn't doing so well. He isn't sure how long she could hold on for. He tried to calculate the distance to the sacred spring.

A strange sound pulled Tomite out of his thoughts. He slowed the horse by pulling on the reigns listening. All he could hear is the wind as it wrapped in and out of the trees.

He continued to listen as they trotted on. His blood ran cold as the sound he heard earlier became apparent. It is the sound of a Maw.

Tomite couldn't tell how far away it is or what direction it came from. Due to being in sort of a valley the sounds echoed. It sounded as if it could be from any where from their position. They had entered a forest. He started to get goose bumps as he tried to figure out what to do.

He had to press on. It would be better if he got as much distance as they could from the sound. He slapped the reigns and dug his heels into the horse.

"Yip, yip," he called.

The horse speed forward crunching the snow beneath its hooves as it ran through the forest. Tomite had to try and balance the girl making it hard to steer the horse. He wouldn't let her fall no matter what.

The Maw roared again.

It is an annoying sound. Tomite wanted to try and block the painful cries from his ears but he couldn't. He still couldn't obtain where the Maw is located.

The horse continued to run hard picking up speed. Tomite had a feeling that it knew there is danger lurking near by. He could feel the horse tense beneath his legs as it sprinted. It also quickened its pace a sheer sign of danger. He knew animals had more feelings for danger then humans do. He acknowledged the horse's senses.

The Maw roared again.

The horse ran faster. Tomite shifted the girl in his arms. He bent down low with her in his arms. It is easier to ride this way. He has a hell of a time balancing the girl and holding onto the reigns. He silently prayed that the horse wouldn't stumble.

The Maw roared again.

This time Tomite knew it is closer. The baby wailing sound made his ears ache. Part of him thought they would start bleeding. The horse trembled. It started to slow its run until it came to a stop.

He looked into the direction the horse is looking. They both watched as a Maw walked in between two trees over a dozen paces away. It stepped into the stretch of open space they stood in. It bent one with its massive claws. The tree groan against the pressure and snapped. The sound echoed as Tomite and the horse watched in fear.

The Maw saw its prey. It roared again. It finally stepped fully out of the clearing.

Tomite grunted. He brought his mind out of shock. He hit the reigns hard and dug his shoes into the horse's side. He tried to let it know that it is time to escape.

"Yip, Yip," he finally cried.

The horse finally reacted. It ran hard past the Maw just barely escaping the swipe of its paw. All they could do is run on for they both knew that the Maw would give chase.

Tomite doubted that the horse had enough power to out run a Maw. He had to think of something quickly. For now they were only dealing with one Maw. The Maw's are actually pack animals. It would be much easier to lose one then the whole pack.

He leaned foreword on the horse while repositioning the girl. He had a lot to worry about but the most important thing is the girl's safety. Trying to control the horse is hard with a passenger in the front.

He could still hear the Maw's screams behind them. They are louder then they were before. It meant that the Maw is right behind him. He felt the ground shake as it got closer.

Tomite steered the horse to the right. It moved easily. He hoped the sudden directional change would phase the Maw. He knew they are large creatures with swift enough movements. Although they couldn't change directions as easy. It may give him an edge over the beast.

He then shifted to the horse to run straight on for they are close to the edge of the tree line on the right. He calculated being close to the tree line could slow the beast. The ground continued to shake making it harder on the horse. He feared that it would stumble.

As they turned near the tree line running parallel with it a crashed sounded directly behind them. Tomite turned his head slightly to look. The Maw isn't phased by the trees. It easily swatted as if they were an annoying bug. It made them pull up revealing their roots. Its claws leaving long gashes into the trunks of the massive trees.

Tomite grunted and turned his head back to face foreword. As he did he felt snow flakes kiss his nose. He looked to the sky from which it came from. Clouds started to slowly darken the stars and moon. It could either be a big break for them or make things worse.

He gulped. With the light wind it could make their ride even deadly. His face felt frozen from the run already. It probably had wind burn. His fingers felt numb for he had gripped the reigns to hard. He wondered if they had the cold bite.

He shifted in his position on the horse. He felt the horse jerk as he moved. He barely held on due to the fast movement. He is lucky that he had some sort of reflexes. Gripping with his fists he held on for his life and the girls. Falling from a horse would be deadly.

Realizing the horse moved for a reason Tomite searched around. The top of the trees shook in front of him despite the small wind. Finally he could see why they trembled. His eyes opened wide in fear.

The trees seemed to part all around them. Their trunks groaned as they were pulled in a position they couldn't handle. They are ripped from their roots. Falling down on their sides. Eight Maw's stepped out of the tree lines on both sides of them. It is a pack of Maw's.

The horse screamed and slid to a dead stop. The Maws have them incased. Tomite opened his mouth in shock and then shut it. His mind went blank.

"_Tomite and the Priestess of Genbuu lives are in danger…" _Ryuu read from the book.

The ink image had Tomite and Kasumi on the back of the horse with the Maws surrounding them. He got a better look at the Maw's this time. He released how deadly they are.

Ryuu uncomfortable turned the page. He couldn't stand his weakness anymore. He vowed once his friends were safe he would find out about this book.

* * *

**What great endings. Next chapter: Chapter Seven Awaken Priestess Awaken. In the editting process. **


	7. Awaken Priestess Awaken

**A/N Here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I will work on quite a few things. So you might not see it happen until chapter 9. Thank you and keep them coming.**

**Also I will say this again. This story is rated TEEN for a reason. **"Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes."

**FY is rated PG. I plan on following that.**

**So enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven Awaken Priestess Awaken **

"_Moriko tossed and turned as if she is fighting her own inner demons…"_Ryuu read from the book. He frowned. He continued to read on.

Matsu watched the girl who said her name is Moriko. She tossed and turned for a long time. He had summoned a doctor leaving the girl alone despite his desire.

The town doctor followed him to his place. There the doctor gave her a once over. He murmured. Matsu didn't know what to think. He isn't sure of medical but he knows of plants.

"The girl," the doctor said after he gave his final examination after pondering the girl for a few minutes. "Apparently she is struggling with her own demons."

"Her inner demons?" Matsu asked.

The old doctor nodded to this.

"What can we do?"

"There is nothing that I can do," the doctor replied.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Watch over her. I will leave for now but I return in a few hours." The doctor stood up. He picked up his bag and bid him a due. The doctor would return in a few hours to see how she is doing.

It has been a few hours now. There has no been sign of the doctor. Matsu sat on the edge of his bed that the girl laid in.

Droplets of sweat appeared on her forehead. She murmured in her sleep. He watched her then he grabbed a damp towel. He lightly padded away the droplets of sweat.

"Kasumi…" Moriko murmured.

It is one of the words Matsu could understand. He isn't sure about the others. He didn't no what demons a young girl like her could face.

"Maws…" Moriko murmured.

"Maws?" Matsu thought. "They are the creatures that inhabited Hokan. Was this girl from there?" Many things of this girl didn't make sense.

"How did she know about the four gods?" Matsu continued to think. "Did she really see the symbol of Byakko?" Matsu stared at her remembering her clothes. "Could she be the priestess?"

"I must summon Byakko…" Moriko murmured.

Matsu eyes widen. He removed his hand from dabbing the girls' forehead. He studied Moriko.

"How is she?" A person asked.

Startled Matsu slowly turned around. His hand touched his weapon at his side. The person is the doctor. He has spoke as he pulled back the curtain.

"Had he heard what she said?" Matsu asked himself. He touched the back of his right hand that held the symbol lasso for he is the Seishi of Byakko named Tatara.

"Well? How is she?" The doctor repeated interrupting Matsu's thoughts.

He looked back at Moriko. "She hasn't changed."

"That isn't good," the doctor said coming up next to the girl.

He went over her vitals. Matsu watched him closely. He tried to figure out if he found out or not. Would the doctor know that Moriko is the Priestess of Byakko?

"Her heart beat is rather fast."

"Faster then normal?" Matsu asked.

"Very, at a medical stand point she could be in grave danger."

Matsu nodded taking the information in. "Is there anything we can do for her?"

The doctor's eyes turned to sadness. They quivered as if they were going to brim with tear. "Just do what you are doing now that is the best for her."

He put away the equipment that he had taken out.

"You are leaving?"

"I can't do anything as a doctor. All you can do is pray. Pray to Byakko that he will spare this child."

Matsu nodded and escorted the doctor out. He walked back to his bedroom with the young girl.

"Pray to Byakko," he scoffed inside his mind. "The gods are nothing but trouble that is what happens when they interfere with mortal men."

He set himself next to her bed. He picked the cloth back up and dabbed at her forehead. There is nothing a doctor could do for her. Will she never wake? Would she die?

"The Maws," Moriko said. She sat up.

The quick movement made Matsu jump back. He looked into her eyes. They are wide with fear. She had finally awakened.

"I must go to my sister," Moriko said. She started to push off her blankets.

Matsu grabbed her. She hadn't noticed or acknowledged his presence.

"Moriko…" He murmured.

She looked at him. They gazed into each others eyes. Moriko looked into Matsu's dark purple eyes while he stared into her dark blue eyes.

"Matsu?" Moriko said finally acknowledging him. "What happened?" She turned her head and grabbed it. It really hurt.

"You fainted," Matsu moved in closer to her.

"I fainted?"

"Yes, you did. The doctor came to see you," He placed his hand over her hand that covered her head. She still felt warm.

"Does it hurt?" Matsu asked.

Moriko nodded.

"I caught you when you fell so I don't think you hit your head."

Moriko nodded again.

Matsu blushed taking back his hand. He didn't forget how tenderly he touched her head.

"My head hurts so much. Was I out for long?"

"Hours." Matsu sat up all of a sudden.

Moriko looked at him.

"I have something for your head. I will go get it." He walked towards the sheet that connected the door to the other room. He pulled it back.

"I feel like I am forgetting something important," Moriko said to herself.

Matsu walked through the door. "Maybe once your head clears you will remember then we can get to the bottom of this," he said to himself.

Matsu grabbed the envelope he needed. It contained medicine that he made. He knew much about plants and he could easily make medicine. He grabbed a clay cup and walked near the large kettle that sat on the fire.

He opened the envelope allowing the contents to spill inside the cup. He took out a ladle of hot water from the kettle. He poured the hot water into the cup and replaced it when he was done. He walked back to his bedroom that Moriko was in. He stirred the cup using the water inside of it to mix in with the medicine.

As he pulled back the room divider he noticed Moriko still pondering about what she forgot. He came up towards her. He sat back down on the bed.

"Here," Matsu said while handing her the cup. "It will help you clear your head."

"Thank you," Moriko said as she took the cup. She brought it to her lips.

Before she could drink it Matsu moved in closer to her. She was startled and drew the cup back a little.

He took a breath and breathed on the cup. Cold air from his mouth kissed her face. She noticed how handsome he is and how nice it felt.

"Sorry," Matsu said. He pulled back and blushed. He didn't mean to do it on purpose. He turned his head. "It was hot. It should be cooler now."

"Thank you," Moriko said. She took a drink. The liquid is hot but not to hot. It easily ran down her throat as she drank.

"Drink it all. Your head should clear after a few minutes."

Moriko drank it all. She set it down on the side table next to the bed. It tasted good. She could feel her head starting to clear.

Awkwardness sat right next to the pair as they searched for the right wards to say. They both had acknowledged some sensation they had towards each other.

"What was in the cup?" Moriko asked stumbling on her words.

"Medicine from a rare plant that I grow," Matsu answered thankful that the silence is broken.

"You also grow plants along with flowers?" Moriko asked.

"Yes all kinds. It's a hobby of mine." Matsu blushed.

"I think it's a great hobby."

Matsu turned to her and smiled. She looked at him blushed and turned away.

"Oh my head has cleared," Moriko said finally.

"Told you that it would work," Matsu reassured her.

Moriko's eyes darkened. She didn't hear what Matsu said.

"Moriko?" Matsu said cautiously. "What is going on?"

"My sister is in danger," Moriko responded after Matsu brought her out of her thoughts.

"How do you know she is in danger?"

"We are twins. So, I guess it is a twin thing."

Matsu galloped. He knew what she is in danger from and where she could be.

"From the Maws?" He finally asked.

Moriko's eyes widen. "How does he know?" She thinks. "Does he know what happened to Kasumi? Is he behind it?" She silently shook her own head. She could suspect the only person that has been kind to her.

"How you know?" She finally asked.

"In your sleep you muttered about Kasumi..." Matsu replied. "And the Maws."

"What are the Maws? Where are they? Where is Kasumi?" Moriko asked.

Matsu sighed heavily. He didn't want to tell her what the Maws were or the chance of her sister alive is slim. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Matsu?" Moriko looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"If your sister was attacked by the Maws…" Matsu said then stopped.

He didn't want to tell her. He couldn't. He hadn't realized but he had fallen for her.

"Matsu?" Moriko pleaded. Tears fell from my eyes.

Matsu looked at her. Pain filled his eyes. He took a deep breath sucking in his anguish.

"She is dead if the Maws got to her," He finally said.

Moriko started to cry. Matsu let her for a few moments before he wrapped his arms around her.

"She can't be dead," Moriko repeated over and over.

"For you sake I hope that she is not," Matsu thought.

"There is a chance she couldn't be," Matsu said.

"What?" Moriko asked moving slightly back to look at him.

"The Maws are furious creatures that inhabit the mountain sides of Hokan. If she could get away or had help…" He touched her face and wiped her tears away.

"What do you think Moriko?"

Moriko thought about it. She felt it in her heart.

"She is alive," Moriko said. The last teardrops fell from her face.

"See she is alive," Matsu said. He wiped away the last tear drops. She still felt rather warm to him but he chose not say anything.

"I must go to her then," Moriko said.

"That could be a problem then," a voice that was not the pairs said.

They both looked up.

"Oh Doctor, she just woke up," Matsu said informing Moriko who the person was that walked into the room.

"It will be a problem for the Priestess to leave," the doctor.

Matsu's mouth formed an O shaped. He gripped his hands and looked around the room for a weapon. Luckily for him they were inside his place and he had plenty of weapons. He waited for the doctor to make his first move.

"_Is the Doctor friend or foe?" _Ryuu read from the book.

He frowned. He wasn't completely sure why Matsu was on edge. He had gotten from the book that most of the people couldn't stand the Priestess and there Seishi. A doctor should be about saving lives. If the doctor had summoned someone Moriko would be in danger.

Ryuu briefly paused on the ink drawing. It showed Moriko in bed. Sitting next to her is the man named Moriko. He is handsome probably even better looking them himself. They both seemed to be staring at him but he knew who they were starring at. He turned the page reading on.

"_Aki continued to try and coax the girl out of her lost state of mind…"_

"Ryuu…" Aki said.

"Ryuu…" The girl repeated.

Kana grunted.

"Priestess of Suzaku…" Aki stated.

"Suzaku…" Akiko replied.

Kana quickly pulled out her sword. He pointed it straight at the girl. All he had to do is swing and it would have killed her but he is blocked.

Aki pulled his sword out the second Kana reacted. He blocked Kana's sword. He doubted he could hold his own against Kana though.

"Why do you protect her?" Kana questioned Aki with his voice full of hate.

"Why do you try to kill her?" Aki shoot back.

"If she is the Priestess of Suzaku she should die."

"Suzaku…" Akiko mimicked.

"So you are afraid of a little girl?" Aki snorted.

"Not of a little girl," Kana said his eyes darkened. "I fear the power that she could bring."

"In the wrong hands…" Aki said. "It could be dangerous but."

"No buts."

"Think about it Kana we have the person who can save Konan."

Kana was silent for a moment until he decided what to say.

"What if she destroys it?" Kana asked.

"What if she is our savior?" Aki inquired back.

"You are willing to wage the lives of all the people of Konan on that?"

Aki didn't say anything. "Like you I also thought that the Priestess of Suzaku would be an ill omen."

"Suzaku…Ryuu…" Akiko murmured. "Kasumi…Moriko…Takara…"

"What changed your mind?" Kana questioned.

"Her sitting right here."

Kana lowered his sword. Aki did the same. They stared at each other.

"Why am I here?" Came a sweat voice in the room.

They both turned and looked at the girl.

"_Kana and Aki argued while they did they didn't notice the girl awaken,"_Ryuu read from the book.

He sighed heavily. The weight of worrying over Akiko melted away. She is alright. So far everyone started to get out of the danger they were in all except Kasumi.

Ryuu's eyes darkened. This book is dangerous. His friends had just entered the book and they all ended up in some peril. It happed to some of them not just once. His vow to find the truth renewed him.

His eyes briefly in took the ink drawing. It is of Akiko and the two men in the room. They are both handsome but they both still held out their swords. Maybe she wasn't safe just yet. Gripping the page he turned it and read on.

* * *

** The next chapter is called Surprise.**


	8. Surprise!

**A/N- I like this chapter a lot. Thanks for the reviews. Read and Enjoy. **

**I will say this again. Just because this where it really starts.  
**

**Also this story is rated TEEN for a reason. **"Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes."

**FY is rated PG. I plan on following that.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Surprise!**

"_The Priestess of Seiryuu stirred…" _Ryuu read from the book.

"If Takara awakens she will be just fine," he thought as he read on.

Takara shifted on the bed. She felt something heavy on her chest. She didn't know what it could be. A blanket wouldn't be as heavily. Maybe several blankets though. Her mind is too much in a muddle to figure it out properly. Her head felt hazy. She still felt rather feverish.

She groaned. She tried to wake up. Her eyes had the daunting task of opening. They slowly allowed light to spill in before she had to shut them again. She tried again and didn't exceed. She did it over and over until she could.

The hazy hadn't lifted as she looked at the heavy object on top of her. She noticed the features. They are good looking features.

Short black hair with specks of brown hair sprinkled it. The bangs had a nice curl in them which made her slightly jealous. She never liked bangs due to the lack of curl they got being so short or to long. She opted to not have bangs. It fit her face better anyway. The person snoozed lightly on top of her.

On top of her.

Her eyes widen. The smoke in her head cleared slightly. Her mouth made a soft O in surprise. She went over the features again.

"Short black hair, person sleeping, warm body…" She thought. "No chest bumps…"

"There is a boy sleeping on top of me. His bare naked chest could be felt by my skin. My chest is touching his," She thought before freaking out.

After she realized that a boy is on top of her practically naked along with her self, she screamed.

Her scream pierced the air awaking the boy. He sat slightly up. Startled at first for he had been dreaming.

He gave a cocky smile to the girl. His dark blue eyes twinkled.

When he smiled her hands trusted at his chest. It is an automatic reflex. He is completely surprised as she pushed hard against it. She made the boy fall on his back. From there she pulled her feet out from under him.

Once her feet were free she pulled a blanket around her middle section. She fell of the bed as it in cased her. She used her feet to push her way backwards until she hit a wall. She tried to escape. She screamed the whole way.

"You know…" The boy said. He repositioned himself on the bed. He now lay were she had although he is sitting slightly up. This position showed his body and his wonderful abs. It is enough to make any girl drool.

"What the hell is going on?" Takara screamed at him.

"You make a lot of noise."

"Huh?" Takara starred at him surprised at what he said after all they were in the same bed together. She then blushed realizing what he said.

"You shouldn't move around so much."

She raised an eyebrow at him not knowing what he meant. Her thoughts still on the fact they shared a bed together and that they were close to being naked. Her father definitely would be displeased. Her mother would have been another case.

"After all you are still sick," the guy said.

Her face flushed. Her relief of sickness was only temporally. It was only a short relief as her mind was preoccupied with the happenings of an almost naked boy. Her head felt hot. Her mind muddled.

The guy chuckled at her. He is amused by her actions. She had forgotten that she was sick. Forgotten that she almost died she is such a silly girl. But she interested him completely.

She gripped her head with both her hands due to the pain. She slump foreword.

"Silly girl," he said. "Come here."

She looked up him showing off her own weakness.

"I want to help your fever."

"No way…" She murmured. The pain was too much. Her eyes started to dull. She knew she would pass out soon.

"Heh." He stretched out a hand.

Wind incased the girl bringing her up slightly off the ground.

She shrieked surprised what happened.

"Why the hell is there wind?" Takara thought completely confused over why wind was in this room.

She continued to float across the room until she reached the bed. He grabbed her hand. He pulled her to him. He touched her waist with his hand. She winced in fear.

"What are you doing?" She asked giving off a glare the best she could. She didn't know how long she could stay awake for. She didn't have the strength to fight him.

"Helping your fever," the guy said.

"No…" She tried to pull away.

"Stop it," he said with authority.

"Let go," she pleaded still trying to struggle with him.

"Heh," he tightened his grip on her. "It will be alright if we are both girls."

Takara looked him in the eyes. She tried to grasp what he said. Her mind started to get hazy.

His body changed in front of her. His body was now that of a woman. The woman is different from the man before. She has a nice rake and long brown hair. Her eyes are a dark green.

"Is he a man or woman?" Takara thought as she started to slip unconscious. "I guess for now if she is a woman it should be okay."

"Heh," Kane half laughed watching her fall unconscious. The girl is strange indefinitely but that part is what intrigued him. He liked her reaction to seeing him half naked. It is definitely cute.

"A virgin?" Kane thought and half smiled again. He isn't one to talk. He is one also. He has a few years on the girl. So it made him sort of pathetic.

He scoffed thinking about how he couldn't trust people. He never trusted a woman before.

"Can I trust her?" He thought.

His heart quickened as he watched her. It felt odd and strange to have such a reaction. It has been almost ten years since he has had any sort of emotion except for anger.

He continued to watch the girl as his heart beat louder. He placed a hand on the small of her back holding her into him. It felt warm to his touch. He felt himself shiver with a strange sensation.

He wanted to read her thoughts. Why had she allowed herself to pass out? She is able to pass out despite being in possible danger. Maybe she trusted him. It would be a big mistake.

He affectingly touched a piece of her hair with his free hand. He threaded it in between his fingers. He then dropped it.

"If anything it would be fun toying with her," he said with a smirk.

"_The woman reverted back to being a man. He kept on lightly touching Takara's hair and watching her until he passed out himself…"_ Ryuu read from the book.

Ryuu stared at the conversation between the man and Takara. He looked at what the book had written. He is still in a state of shock.

A man had actually kissed Takara not a woman. Part of him felt jealous the other angry. He didn't know anything about this man.

He could change sexes. It didn't seem right. The wind also carried Takara to him.

"What was going on inside the book?" Ryuu thought. "Do all the Seishi have strange powers?"

He glanced at the ink image he didn't care to see it to well. Takara and the men are in bed together. It showed it clearly. If he hadn't read earlier he would have guessed at what they were doing or about to do.

He gulped down the jealousy that started to climb up into his mouth from his throat. If Takara didn't come back to him, he could lose her forever. He felt this deep inside his heart. He continued to read from the book. It is all he could do.

"_The fate of the Priestess of Genbuu now rested in the arms of her only known Seishi Tomite…"_

Tomite continued to stare at the beasts as they circled around them. His mind is in a state of blanket. It slowly melted away to panic.

"We are not going to get out of here a live," screamed through his head.

"Moriko…" The girl muttered.

Tomite looked down at her face. He studied her. He came to a resolve.

His eyes changed. He was wrong to think there was no chance for them. He had to fight the Maw to save the girl.

He had to fight the Maw not just to save the girl but the Priestess of Genbuu. Not just the Priestess of Genbuu but the country of Hokan. If he failed the country would fall to the Konan Empire.

With his resolve renewed he gripped the reigns attached to the horse. He pulled back on them letting the beast know that he would be in control from now on. The horse accepted his command.

He searched the area for away to escape. He couldn't find any. He felt frustrated. He didn't lose hope though. The weight of the fate of a country rested on his shoulders but he would bare it.

The Maws each screamed in turn. Their screaming like horrible babies made Tomite grunt from the pain of it. The horse wined.

"It's okay boy. I will figure out something," he said to the horse.

They screamed again in turn.

He had to think of a way to escape the Maws or kill them. He weighted his options. He has one secret weapon with him. Although he lacked training it would have to be good enough. From then on he would train to utilize it better. Something came to him in his whole process of thinking for an escape.

The Maws didn't attack which is strange. For a herd of them they would surely attack. It would be a battle in-between them to get their prey. They one that would win would get to eat. They attack the villages like this all the time. Maybe there was another reason.

"Could it be…?" He thought. "Are the Maws from separate packs? No one knows anything about the Maws or their social structure."

There is a chance. On their next round of screeches he would have the horse rush foreword. If it is just a single pack of Maws they would stumble then be in hot pursuit. They would die for the beasts would surely catch up to them.

If it is more then one pack of Maws they would collide. They would fight for the right to chase them. One might even break loose in order to pursue them. It would give them time though.

The time would be created and he could use his power. If you broke loose then the others would follow after. If he is able to stop that one then they would fight amongst themselves. He isn't sure how long they would fight though. They might be smart enough to figure out their prey got loose.

The Maws did another terrible round of screeches.

Tomite isn't bothered by the noise this time. The horse wined frightened by it.

"Moriko…" The girl in his arms murmured into the night.

He didn't move yet. He feared his crazy plan. The snow that fell started to come down faster. It could give them cover or undue them.

"Is it the only plan?" He thought. He had to trust his instincts and what his father gave him for training. His wavering feelings vanished.

He gripped the reigns and pulled slightly on them. He let the creature know he had a plan. It would follow him despite what it wanted.

The largest Maw screamed its terrifying cry. The second Maw followed after not allowing the first Maws cry to die. It is followed by the third Maws equally horrible shriek.

It is time. Tomite slashed down the reigns and dug his boots into the horse.

"Yip, yip," he cried.

The horse shoot foreword like an arrow.

Tomite heard the Maws skid and crash behind them. They had a chance. Before he could think of victory it all came crashing down as the horse stumbled.

One Maw broke lose enough to claw at them. It barely touched the backside of the horse. The quickness of it made the horse faultier.

Tomite raised his left hand out at his side. He felt for his inner strength, the power that he had been given by Genbuu as a Seishi. He brought it out.

The ground quivered against his power. It didn't want to give way. He had control over it though. For he actually had control over the ice in which covered it all.

The ice formed. It took the shape of steps. It allowed the horse to regain its footing.

Tomite felt slightly dizzy from that. He isn't able to control his powers just yet. He had to hold on either way. He shook his head chasing away the dizziness.

In another split second they were galloping just as hard as before. They could hear the screeches and fighting of the Maws behind them. They kept on going away from it in the direction of the Sacred Spring.

A Maw screamed close by.

Tomite turned his head in that direction. A Maw broke free from the packs ran next to them. The ground trembled as it thundered on. It swiped at them with its gigantic claws.

It barely missed. He had to think of something. His mind went blank though.

He heard screeching from the rest of the Maws. The other Maws have finally gotten a clue to what was happening to them. Now it would be a race to get the prey. The prey is Tomite, the girl, and the horse.

Tomite grunted. "What can I do?" He thought. The earlier thought came forth. "Would it be possible?"

He felt the sweep of the Maws claws. He had no choice. He held out his hand.

He built the power inside of him. He let it exploded from the ground. He screamed letting it flow out of him.

The Maw next to them is incased in a block of ice.

Tomite sighed. He felt his head grow heavy. He couldn't pass out just yet.

He faced foreword on the horse. Now all they had to do is lose the rest of them. He breathed in the night air and let it go.

"Was it possible to lose them all? Or do I have to incase them too?" He thought.

He then heard a large crack from behind him.

He groaned thinking of what it could be.

Tomite reluctantly turned his head. The ice he had created wasn't enough to hold the beast. He wasn't sure if anything was.

The single Maw broke free. It screeched terribly. It turned to regain pursuit. It fell down though.

Tomite's eyes widen. The Maw didn't fall down the other Maws caught up to it. They now fought for the right to chase them. He gave a small cheer inside.

The Maw's would fight it out. By that time they would be long gone. Due to the wind and snow it would cover their tracks and smell well.

"_It is a lucky chance that Tomite and the Priestess of Genbuu are able to lose the packs of Maws…" _Ryuu read from the book.

He sighed. It is a very lucky chance. All of his friends are almost out of trouble. Kasumi's health is the only one in actual question.

She is in a cold place. No wonder she is being heavily effect. Takara wondered around in a desert. Her fever would go down thanks to the guy.

Ryuu made a tight fist at his side. The other two were lucky to find a town. He snorted. Not that lucky they both could have been attacked at least Moriko wasn't.

A strange sensation went through Ryuu. He knew what it is. He felt that this book would change the girls he knew forever. Tears fell from his eyes. The girls he once knew would no longer be the same when they returned. He knew it in his heart. If they returned…

He read the next line figuring it would contain the next girl's journey through the book. But he was wrong.

"_A stranger watched Tomite's battle with the Maws form a high safe place._

"_A Seishi," the stranger said with detest in the voice. The stranger then turned around and left…" _

The ink picture is of the stranger a hooded figure on the side of a mountain or cliff. It showed no signs of any physical description. No one cold tell if it is a friend or foe. Ryuu's tears landed on the picture. He wiped them off his face.

Ryuu turned the page reading on. He knew he had to read it. He wanted to make sure they are safe before he began his journey to figure out what exactly is the Universe of the Four Gods. He would do it at all costs. Anyone who had ties to the book he would find. He might even end up doing something unpleasant…

* * *

**The next chapter Kidnapped is coming soon.  
**


End file.
